At First Sight
by Trixxie.x15
Summary: She was the most Gorgeous thing he has ever seen. "I wouldn't go after her." "Why not?" "She Bites." The First Time Beck and Jade met and how they came to be Hollywood Arts most loved couple.
1. She Bites

"Beck! Get out of bed! Its your first day at this school and if your late, your guitar is going In the trash!" Beck's mother yelled through the door and into his room. 14-year-old Beck Oliver woke up with a groan, but he knew that he needed to get up and get ready. Today was his first day at Hollywood Arts High School. His family had just move to California just for Beck to attend this school. His constant badgering and leaving brochures around his old house in Canada finally convinced his mother to talk to his father about moving to California. Beck's mother had always believed in him and his dreams of being on the big screen or on a stage, so she had to work extra hard to make her husband agree that Beck would not let this go to waste, that he would actually work extra hard and not give up.

Beck dragged himself out of bed and got dressed in the clothes he had set out the night before. He went into his bathroom in his new room and fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. When Beck got downstairs, he was almost blinded by a flash. When his eyesight returned to normal, he saw his mother holding a disposable camera pointed towards him. "Yay! First Day!" She exclaimed.

Beck rolled his eyes at his mothers enthusiasm mixed with a small amount of sarcasm. "Stop, mom." He said. "Please don't do this again. I already had to do it once when we first moved to Vancouver." She sighed and rolled her eyes at her son. Beck had gotten that carefree attitude from his father, and she hated it.

"Beck, please," she said. "Don't act like that! You should be excited! It's your first day at Hollywood Arts! Don't forget that we moved here JUST for you to attend this school." Beck smiled, he didn't think his parents were going to let him forget that. He was going to here about it during every argument, fight, and so on.

"Morning," a deep voice came from behind Beck. He turned around to see his father, dressed in his best suit. While today was Beck's first day at school, today was Beck's father's first day at his new job. Beck's father, Mauricio, used to work as the manager of a local music orchestra. It was from him that Beck got his interest in music. Today, Mauricio would be starting his new job of managing a young starlet that called herself Aiesha.

"Morning, babe." His mother said, and kissed him on the cheek. "You excited to meet this spoiled brat that obviously got into the music business for the sake of popularity?" Beck's dad chuckled. He always loved his wife's sense of humor.

"Yes Cassie, I am most delighted to meet this girl." Mauricio said. Cassie began to fix her husbands tie as he was looking Beck up and down.

"You look all dressed up son, trying to make an impression on someone at this school on the first day?" Beck laughed at his fathers snide remark, and then rolled his eyes.

"Yes dad, I'm already trying to impress a girl on my first day of going to this school." His father smiled and looked back at his wife. "So, what are your plans for today, hun?" he asked her.

"Well, me and Meg are probably going to unpack most of the other boxes that we were to lazy to unpack before."

Meg was Beck's little sister. She was twelve and the most annoying thing Beck has ever seen. He didn't hate her, but he didn't particularly like her either.

"Hah, good luck getting her out of bed long enough to even get her to move an inch." Beck said. His mother laughed and approached her son.

"Aww, my little Boogala is starting his first day at a big Hollywood performing school." She said in a fake Romanian accent. This was what Beck loved about his mother, she was quite the actress. It was from her that both Beck and Meg have gotten the inspiration to become an actor. Beck has been in many plays and has played the leads in almost all of them.

"Oh man, It's almost six thirty, I have to go." His father said. "You ought to get going to Beck, don't want to be late on impressing those ladies, right?" He smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Beck said with a smirk. He quickly kissed his mother on the cheek said his goodbyes. He grabbed his keys and his bag and he was out the door.

Beck hopped into his truck and started her up. It may be a shock to some people, but Beck could drive. He had just gotten his permit the day that they moved to California. He only had his permit, but his parents trusted him enough to drive without an adult. He drove down the road for about five minutes until he saw that huge colorful school that was Hollywood Arts. He was amazed at how huge this school was. He found a parking spot near the front of the school and walked up to the front doors.

'This is it' He thought to himself. Beck opened the door and walked in. what he saw would never even be in his wildest dreams. It was beautiful and bright. There were teenagers dancing, singing, and doing things he would never be allowed to do in his old school. The lockers were decorated with the most weird things. He saw one that had baby bottle tops on it, and even saw one decorated with scissors. Beck looked around at all of the bright décor, and almost jumped when he saw a flash of bright red hair jump in front of him.

"HI!" he heard a scream. Beck looked down to see a short redheaded girl. She was flashing him a huge smile. Beck took a step back because she was so close to him, he couldn't even stand up straight.

"Um, hi?" Beck said, but it came out as more of a question. She giggled at him.

"My name is Cat! What's yours?" she asked him.

"Beck." He said. "Beck Oliver. I just moved here from Canada."

"Well, Beck Oliver. Welcome to Hollywood Arts! It was nice to meet you! Who knows, maybe we will be in some of the same classes. Well bye!" and she skipped away. Beck had a weird feeling that he would be seeing this girl a lot more often.

He saw a sign that said 'Office' and walked towards the door. When he walked in, he was introduced to the more neutral part of Hollywood Arts. It was a very modern office with neutral browns and tans, but with silver and light wood decorations.

"Can I help you?" A man asked him. Beck smiled at him and nodded.

"My names Beck Oliver. Today is my first day here and I thought I should come here for my schedule."

"Oh yes! I was told that you would be arriving today. My name is Lane. I am going to be your guidance counselor. Anyway, we have set up for you to follow one of our students around for your first day and then we will put you on your regular schedule for tomorrow. One moment please." Lane walked over to what Beck supposed was his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, Shirley, can you please send Andre Harris down to the office please? Thanks." Lane smiled and hung up the phone.

"Andre will be here in a minute. He is a great kid, so I think you two will get along great." Lane yet again smiled at him. About two minutes later, an African American boy walked into the office. He was about Beck's height, which was 5'5. He was medium built, and had short brown dreads. He seemed like a cool person.

"Hey, wassup?" he said. The boy reached his hand out to shakes Beck's, which he gladly accepted. "I'm Andre. It's nice to meet you." He said with a warm smile.

"I'm Beck." He said. He was at least happy that there was someone who was trying to be nice to him. It was then that Lane cleared his throat.

"Well, Andre. Beck here is going to be following you around to your classes all day and then we will put him on his schedule tomorrow."

"Okay." Andre said. "Why don't you follow me and I will show you to your locker." Lane then told the boys that Beck's locker number would be 143. The two boys then walked out of the office and went to find Beck's locker. On the way, Andre started to make conversation.

"So," Andre said. "What brings you here to Hollywood Arts?"

Beck smiled at the question. He felt that he would be getting a strange reaction from everybody who asked him that question. Not a lot of parents these days really care enough about their children to move countries just so they can have the education they want or to fulfill their dreams.

"Well, I want to be an actor. One day, I heard about this school and I thought it would be the perfect chance to get the start that I need. So here I am." Beck flashed a smile.

"Cool, so where are you from?" Andre asked.

"Canada." Beck said in a low voice. Andre's eyes flashed with a bit of shock.

'Wow, your not in Kansas anymore, are you toto?" he joked. Beck laughed at his attempt to be funny. Andre then asked Beck for his schedule.

"Oh cool," Andre said. "We have three classes together." The two boys then found Beck's locker. Unlike everybody else's, his was just plain gray with no decorations.

"So, why is my locker Gray?" Beck asked.

"Well, you need to decorate it and it wont be." Andre stated. Beck's eyes went wide with surprise.

"You mean that I get to actually draw all over my own locker?" He asked. Andre nodded. Beck chuckled and smiled wide. At his old school, that would be considered vandalism. This is which another reason that he loved this school already. Beck kneeled down to get to his locker and opened it to put his books inside.

"Hey, Andre!" Beck heard a squeaky voice behind him.

"Yo, Dreads!" he heard a voice that was similar, yet deeper.

Beck turned around to see a boy with an afro walking towards them and, was that a puppet in his arms? Beck had to blink a couple of times to actually make sure that his eyes weren't lying to him. The boy had a curly afro and had a bit of a nerdy style. He had glasses that hung on the bridge of his nose and they looked way to big for him.

"Hey Robbie!" Andre said. When the boy approached, the two fist bumped and Andre introduced the odd boy to Beck.

"Beck, this is Robbie Shapiro." Robbie smiled at Beck and gave him a quick 'Hiya!' and Beck just said 'Hey'

"Oh, and um, the puppet is Rex." Beck looked at the puppet with confused eyes.

"whadup, hair fluff." So that was the deeper voice that Beck had heard, and it was a puppet.

"Um, Hi?" Beck had used the same tone of voice that he used with Cat. He then turned to Robbie.

"I must admit, you do have some great ventriloquist skills, man." He said with a smile. Robbie had a confused look on his face.

"Ventriloquist?" Robbie asked.

"What does this kid mean, dreads?" the pup- um, Rex said. Beck's brows furrowed and he looked at Andre. He was about to say something but Andre just said not to worry about it.

"So," Robbie said. "Have either of you seen Cat? I cant find her and she has the rash cream I gave her because she wouldn't shut up about how her brother did something and she needed the cream to make him stop screaming at night. I didn't want to listen to her talk about her crazy brother forever so I gave it to her to make her shut up." Beck didn't know what to say. The conversation had just proved to him that everybody but one person he had met were the weirdest people he has ever met.

"Oh, yeah, um I saw her when I got here. She went down that way" Beck said, while pointing down the hall to show Robbie where Cat went.

"Great, Thanks Beck!" and Robbie ran away with his puppet to go find Cat.

"Yup, your going to meet people here that are a lot weirder than that!" Andre joked. Beck laughed, but he was interrupted by the front doors of the school being slammed open. He then looked over to see what he thought was the most beautiful thing in the world.

It was a girl, no an angel. She was pale, but glowing. Her hair was a dark brown that reminded him of chocolate, but it had a few blue and purple streaks in it. She had a piercing in her left eyebrow and had a small tattoo on her neck. From what Beck could see, he thought that it read the word 'Karma'. She wore white skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, and black converse. Too him, he was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

She turned her head and saw him looking. They instantly locked eyes and Beck felt the heat of a blush rise to his cheeks. She had a bit of a glare in her eyes, from which Beck thought was from a force of habit, but she did have the evidence of a small smirk on her lips. When their stare broke Beck looked around to see that almost every boy, even Andre, was staring at her.

"Day-um, West! You looking good baby!" a guy across the hall yelled to the girl. Beck looked back at the girl quick enough to see her roll her eyes. Everybody in the hall was silent, they seemed to be afraid of what might happen. The girl simply turned around to look at the boy that hollered at her, who had a perverted smirk on his face that Beck just wanted to slap off.

She let out a small laugh.

"Go fuck yourself, Ryder." She said.

A bunch of ohh's went through the hallway, and the smirk on Ryder's face was instantly gone. The girl, 'West', smiled in triumph. She then walked up to her locker, threw her bag in, grabbed a notebook and what seemed to be a pear phone, and slammed the locker shut. She then walked down the hall and pretended like nothing happened. Beck looked at Ryder and he had a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Damn," he overheard Ryder say. "She is such a bitch but I would kill to tap that.".

Beck just laughed and looked back at Andre.

"Who was that girl?" he asked, with a bit too much anticipation.

"Her? That was Jade, Jade West. She is like the biggest bitch in the school, and she is only a freshman, like us. Yet again, she is also the HOTTEST girl in the school too. Everybody wants to get with her. Guys want to date her and girls want to be her. I just wouldn't go after her though."

"Why not?" Beck asked.

"She bites." Andre joked.

**(A/N- I know that the plot has been used a lot, but I'm planning on having this story turn out to be something a lot different then the others. Enjoy.) **

**~Trixxie**


	2. When Beck comes into The Picture

Last Time on 'At First Sight'…

_"Her? That was Jade, Jade West. She is like the biggest bitch in the school, and she is only a freshman, like us. Yet again, she is also the HOTTEST girl in the school too. Everybody wants to get with her. Guys want to date her and girls want to be her. I just wouldn't go after her though."_

_"Why not?" Beck asked._

_"She bites." Andre joked._

Beck merely smiled at Andre's joke about Jade. From what just happened, Beck could tell that she was a bitch already. But, if she wasn't the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, he didn't know who was. He couldn't get her smirk out of his head. _Damn her, _he thought to himself. _Damn her and her beautiful face and body._

Once the whole hall was no longer in their trance of Jade, the two boys had decided to make their way to Andre's improv class. Apparently, the teachers name for that class is… Sikowitz? Beck blew it off and continued to follow Andre to the other side of the school.

"So," said Andre, trying to start conversation that didn't involve Jade. "How are you liking the school so far?"

"Umm, it's okay, I guess. It's a lot different from my old school, that's for damn sure." Beck laughed. He wasn't lying, the school was a bit strange and everyone he had met was a bit weird in their own way. But, the school was all right so far.

"Yeah, You will find weirder things here at Hollywood Arts. We are known for some pretty weird shit. But, you will come to love it just like everybody else here." Andre said. Beck smiled, he had a feeling that he would come to really love this school. But, Beck didn't want to talk about the school; He wanted to know more about Jade.

"So," Beck said, still following Andre to the improv class. "Jade West, is she that horrible and mean all the time?" Andre smiled and slightly rolled his eyes, probably from Beck mentioning Jade.

"Ah, I had a hunch that you wanted to talk about her. Yeah, she pretty much is a bitch most of the time. The only time when she isn't mean, is if you don't get on her nerves, but since everything annoys her, your pretty much screwed."

Beck's lips pressed into a straight line. _She may be tougher then I thought._

"Anyway," Andre said. "Here's the class room." Beck was snapped from his thoughts and looked at the door. Above it, there was a sign that said 'Improv: Erwin Sikowitz'. Andre opened the door and there before them was a colorful room with a stage and a few teenagers already in there.

The two boys walked in and Andre showed Beck were him, Robbie, and Cat usually sit and pulled up a chair for Beck. In all honesty, this was the point were Beck felt the most thankful for Andre being there. He thought he was going to have to be alone his whole first day. Andre even invited Beck to sit with them at lunch.

More people started to come in and soon the class was almost full. The teacher, Sikowitz, still hasn't showed up. It was then that Cat and Robbie walked in, arguing over something. Beck had to laugh to himself. It was a bit cute to watch them fight, only because he felt that they would be perfect for each other. When Cat and Robbie realized that some people were staring, they dropped their fight and sat next to Andre and Beck.

"So," Robbie said. "How's your first day going, Beck?" It seemed to Beck that he didn't necessarily care, he was just being nice. He then realized that Robbie didn't have Rex with him.

"Pretty good." He said with a smile. Cat let out a squeal and a small 'yay!' at this. Beck also had to laugh to himself about this. _She's a bit of a ditz, but I can get used to it._

"Hey! Did you guys see what happened with Jade and Ryder this morning in the hall?" Andre said. Beck's eyes immediately went to Andre when he said Jade's name.

"Oh yeah!" Cat said. "I think he deserved it though, He is such a perv! It makes me sick. And Jadey hates it so much when he hits on her; She once told me that she wanted to 'assist' him off of a cliff!" Cat laughed at the memory of Jade going on a rant about this.

Beck was confused. _You mean to tell me that this little redhead with the intelligence of a rock is actually friends with one of the hottest girls in this school? What the fu- _

"Wait, Cat, your friends with Jade?" Beck asked. He was still in shock at this.

"Well, sort of, she's my neighbor!" Cat says. Now this is starting to make more sense. From the very little information he knew about Jade, he already knew that she wouldn't be able to she wouldn't be able to last three minutes with Cat, willingly.

"We talk sometimes and sometimes she sits with us at lunch. If you take away her attitude and her creepy love of scissors, she is a really cool person! And she is really loveable!" Cat said, it was as if she was trying to persuade someone to actually like her.

"Yeah, Loveable, past the violence, cold heart, and sarcasm, I might believe that she is loveable when hell freezes over." Joked Robbie, which all three boys laughed at, but Cat wasn't amused.

Then, a man in dirty, colorful clothes and messy hair walked in through the door that Beck thought was the closet. He seemed a bit strange, and looked a bit like a homeless person.

"Good morning, young prodigies!" shouted the man. It had just occurred to Beck that this homeless looking man might actually be his Improv teacher, Sikowitz. The man made eye contact with Beck and smiled.

"Ahh, fresh meat. Everybody, It looks like we have a new student, my sources tell me his name is Beck Oliver. Well, Beck why don't you come up here and tell everybody a bit about yourself." Sikowitz said with a smile.

Beck reluctantly stood up and walked over to the stage. When he got up there, he noticed that everybody was staring at him. He looked over at Cat, Andre, and Robbie. Cat gave him a thumbs up, which calmed him down a bit. He then took in a sharp breath.

"Um- Well, my name is Beck Oliver, I just moved here from Canada. I am fourteen years old. I came to Hollywood Arts to be an Actor or Director." He stopped there and looked towards Sikowitz and he gave him a nod that said 'continue'. He looked towards the other kids. They had blank looks on their faces, waiting for him to continue. He looked towards Cat, Andre and Robbie, and he saw Andre mouth the word 'Family' to him.

"Well, I live with my Mom and Dad, and my little sister, Meg. She's twelve and will probably be attending Hollywood Arts pretty soon. God help you when she does." Everybody laughed at his small joke about his sister, but they didn't know that he was being completely serious.

All laughter was interrupted when the door opened, and in walked the one and only Jade West. She looked around at everybody staring at her, and rolled her eyes. Then, she looked at the stage and saw Beck. When they made eye contact, beck smirked at her and a light blush came to her cheeks. She had to admit that this kid was a bit cute, but she knew nothing about him.

"Ahh, Miss West, so happy you could join us. And you missed the introduction of Mister Oliver here. So, I will do the introductions myself. Beck, Jade. Jade, Beck." He said with a knowing smirk. The two continued to stare at one another. Little did either of them know that the whole classroom was now staring at them, and so was Andre, with a bit of a jealous look in his eyes.

"Hey." Beck said with a smirk on his lips. Jade was terrified, SHE was the one who was supposed to have the smirk, not him. HE was the one that was supposed to have the now more noticeable blush, no her.

"H-Hi." She stuttered. _DAMN IT! _She thought _DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! _The other students laughed knowingly and Jade surprisingly ignored it and continued to mentally curse herself for stuttering, while Beck himself enchanted by her beauty.

"Jade, you mind sitting down?" Sikowitz said, with a smile. Jade was snapped out of her trance and looked at Sikowitz.

"Whatever." She said, in her monotone voice.

And she was back to her normal self.

The whole class, Beck was trying to focus on the lesson and not Jade. Yet, that was a bit of a challenge for him. He forced himself to look at her a few times. These glances made him see the other beautiful features she had. Her beautiful brown curly hair looked softer then silk. Her skin was porcelain, and look fragile. Her fierce eyes were an icy blue, and begged for Beck to stare into them.

She caught him staring at her from across the room, but he didn't care. He just continued staring. She blushed again, _what the hell is with all the blushing?_ She thought to herself. He smiled at the fact that he could make her do that, speaking that she was typically the school bully. Andre noticed Beck looking at something other than Sikowitz and saw that this something was Jade West herself. He sighed, and thought how the hell was he ever going to make Jade West his when Beck comes into the picture.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that they are like any normal teenager and they curse and they experiment. I hope you all like the twist I added with Andre. I don't know, I kind of like Jade and Andre together. Who knows, something may happen there. Enjoy R&R) **


	3. I know exactly who You are

Last Time on 'At First Sight'…

_The whole class, Beck was trying to focus on the lesson and not Jade. Yet, that was a bit of a challenge for him. He forced himself to look at her a few times. These glances made him see the other beautiful features she had. Her beautiful brown curly hair looked softer then silk. Her skin was porcelain, and look fragile. Her fierce eyes were an icy blue, and begged for Beck to stare into them._

_She caught him staring at her from across the room, but he didn't care. He just continued staring. She blushed again, what the hell is with all the blushing? She thought to herself. He smiled at the fact that he could make her do that, speaking that she was typically the school bully. Andre noticed Beck looking at something other than Sikowitz and saw that this something was Jade West herself. He sighed, and thought how the hell was he ever going to make Jade West his when Beck comes into the picture._

Through out the rest of the day, Beck followed Andre to the rest of his classes. It turns out that all the classes that Andre, Cat, and Robbie were in Beck was in as well. It was also just his luck that Jade was in some of those classes to.

_Ugh, Why the hell can't I stop thinking about her? She's a bitch. A beautiful, witty, sexy- NO! Beck STOP! _He would think to himself. These thoughts went in and out of his head all fucking day. He had to face the fact that Jade West wasn't the girl to be obsessed with. She was a bitch, and from what Andre and Robbie have told him, She was a slut to.

He had learned during his Algebra class that it was rumored that she lost her virginity doing a porno. He had to laugh at this because that was just a ridiculous idea in the first place. Hell, Jade must get a laugh out of that one herself. But then, some kid spoke up, whom Beck learned was named Sinjin, and said that he apparently saw this porno himself. The whole conversation was just awkward to begin with, but this kid typically admitting that he watches porn just made everything completely fucked up.

He also heard in his Theater History class that she made out with some senior when she was in her first year of middle school and apparently begged him to let her give him a blow job. Beck swore that some of the things he was hearing made him want to run out of Hollywood Arts and move back to Canada.

The funny thing to Beck was that he didn't even need to ask anyone about her. She just seemed to be the topic of every conversation that he heard. Some were about what had happened this morning in the hall or how some guy would die to be with her.

Beck had thought long and hard during each class why he was so obsessed with her. His thoughts went from _Maybe it's because she is super hot, _To _Maybe she is a witch who put some sort of spell on me to be attracted to her. _These ridiculous thoughts went on forever. He found himself staring at her in every single fucking class he had with her. He paid special attention to the minor things, like how she would glare at the people that she knew they were whispering things about her. Or, how she would absentmindedly chew on the ends of her colored extensions.

Beck knew that some people would probably say that he was crazy. How can he possibly have a crush on her when he hasn't even spoken to her yet? He didn't even know the answer to that himself yet, but he was bound to find out.

After most of the classes past, it was time for lunch. While Beck was following Andre to what he thought was going to be a cafeteria, He was confused when Andre led him to what looked like the exit to the school.

"Wait," Beck asked, "I thought we were going to lunch?"

Andre laughed. "Yeah, we are. Welcome to the Asphalt Café." He said with a smile and opened the doors.

Beck was right, it did lead to the outside of the school, but there was no parking lot. It looked like a huge black top with tables and a few trucks that served food. _Well, this is a bit different. _He noticed that Andre was walking towards a table and followed him. The two boys spotted a table that contained Cat and Robbie, who now had Rex.

"Hi!" Cat shouted with a giggle, when the boys sat down. Andre rolled his eyes, but said hi back. Beck smiled at her and said 'Hey'.

After about ten minutes, Robbie was halfway through his fish sandwich, Cat was eating some kind of Scottish soup that her mother packed her, Andre had started to take apart his taco (not eating the shell), and Beck was eating a burger, yet constantly chugging on his coffee.

The four of them were having a conversation on what happened during Sikowitz's class. They didn't speak about Jade though, only about how Beck wasn't kidding about his kid sister. Cat started to giggle, but stopped and started to stare at something past Beck's head. The three boys noticed this and looked to see what she was staring at.

There stood Jade West with a large coffee in one hand and a small salad in the other. She was looking around at all the other tables. It seemed to Beck that she didn't have anyone to sit with, and he sort of felt bad for her. She just shrugged and went to an empty table near their own to sit by herself.

"Aww, Man." Cat said with a voice that was a little less enthusiastic then before.

"Guys!" she continued. "Jade is all alone!"

Robbie scoffed "So? She deserves to be alone." Cat only glared at him and Robbie lowered his head to his sandwich, not wanting Cat to be mad at him since she was one of his only friends.

"I'm gonna go invite her to sit with us!" Cat said with a smile. She started to get out of her seat, but Andre stopped her.

"Cat, don't!" He said.

"Why do you all hate her so much? Huh? What in the hell did she ever do to you? She doesn't go around beating people up, all she is doing is defending herself from nasty rumors that spread like wildfires!" Beck noticed that Cat was getting really pissed at this point. He could tell because this was the first time he has heard her curse today. He felt bad for the poor little red head, and wanted to back her up. But, he wasn't sure if it was the best idea.

"Cat, you don't know what your getting yourself into!" Robbie shouted, looking her in the eye.

"Fine, if you all want to be assholes, then stay here! I am going to sit with Jade weather you like or not! Deal with it!" Cat said, storming over to Jades table. Andre and Robbie tried to make her stay but they realized it was too late.

Beck saw her approach Jade's table and sat down.

"Hi, Jadey!" He heard he say in her normal Cat voice. Well, she didn't sound pissed anymore.

He saw that Jade looked up from her salad, long enough to say something. From his moderate skills of reading lips, he thought she said, 'What the fuck are you doing here, Cat?'

Cat only laughed at what she said. "I am here because those three dicks didn't want you at their table!" She said obviously trying to let Andre, Beck and Robbie hear her, while pointing at them, showing Jade who they were.

Jade followed her point and saw the three boys staring right back at her. She finally made eye contact with Beck and this time, she didn't have a blush, or a smirk, but she had a glare. This merely proved to Beck that Jade West is one of the most un-predictable he would ever meet.

He saw her raise her eyebrows and say something. He thought she said, 'No surprise there', and she looked back down at her salad.

Beck sighed, He really did feel bad for not supporting Cat, but he felt worse for not going to sit with Jade first. He looked at Robbie and the Andre, who knew what was going to happen next.

Beck picked up his container with food, his coffee and his backpack and made his way over to Cat and Jade's table. Jade looked at him with a confused look, but her glare was gone. This was a good sign. He dropped his bag on the ground and put his food on the table, sitting on the bench next to Cat's who let out a high-pitched 'yay!'.

Jade's eyes never left Beck's. He simply stared back at her, and smirked.

_Damn, this kid has guts._ She thought.

"Hi." Beck said with a smile. He put his hand out to shake Jades.

"I'm Beck, Beck Oliver." He finished. Cat smiled at this, She was happy that he was at least trying to make friends with her.

Jade was nervous at first. Should she shake his hand, insult him, what? He looked at her, his hand, and back at her. She sighed, giving in, and grabbed his hand.

_Damn, his hands are warm. _

_Damn, her hands are cold. _

The two made eye contact once again, not releasing their hands.

"Jade. Jade West." She said. Their hands let go, and she missed the warmth his hands gave her, but he missed the curiosity and mischief her hands gave him.

"Believe me," He said with a sly smile.

"I know exactly who you are." And he winked at her.

**(A/N: So Yeah. Chapter 3, there ya go. Enjoy. Review. I will love you forever. Well, I might. Just don't leave rude reviews. Then I will virtually burn a bag of dog shit and leave it on your doorstep. Jeez, that sounds like something Jade would do…) **

~Trixxie


	4. Just Stared After Him

Last Time on 'At First Sight'…

_Jade was nervous at first. Should she shake his hand, insult him, what? He looked at her, his hand, and back at her. She sighed, giving in, and grabbed his hand._

_Damn, his hands are warm. _

_Damn, her hands are cold. _

_The two made eye contact once again, not releasing their hands._

_"Jade. Jade West." She said. Their hands let go, and she missed the warmth his hands gave her, but he missed the curiosity and mischief her hands gave him._

_"Believe me," He said with a sly smile._

_"I know exactly who you are." And he winked at her._

Jade's eyes went wide at this. _What the hell was he getting at?_

Beck just smirked at her and then took a big gulp of his coffee. Jade smirked at this. That equals one thing they had in common, they both could stand drinking a boiling hot cup of coffee on the hottest day in California. Beck noticed that she was staring, and then saw that her coffee was empty.

"You want some?" he said, gesturing towards the drink in his hand. Jade's eyes snapped to his. _Is it even possible to smirk through his eyes?_ She thought to herself. She had to think fast.

"Why the hell would I want your fucking disgusting germs in my mouth from your coffee that probably tastes like saliva?" okay, so that wasn't her best comeback, but it was still offensive in her opinion. He only smiled and rolled his eyes.

"So, your saying that you want my fucking disgusting mouth germs in your mouth in another way?" He said, with yet another one of his annoying, accomplished, _sexy_ smirks.

It was game over for her. She couldn't take it anymore; she didn't have anymore nasty things to say to him. She simply snatched the coffee out of his hand.

"Fuck you." She said, and drank the coffee. The top was moist (she fucking hated that mother fucking word) with a bit of the saliva that came from his lips. You would think that this grossed her out, but it didn't in the slightest bit. Even Beck thought it was the hottest thing ever to see her lips touch something that his lips just did. Jade, who was handing back his coffee, caught him out of his perverted thoughts.

"Thanks," she said, in a louder tone. Everybody went silent at this. Beck even heard a few gasps going around. Then, Cat spoke up.

"Oh my god, Jade West just said Thank You!" she said with a giggle. Beck chuckled at this, but Jade rolled her eyes, not amused.

"I am not that much of an un-selfish bitch." Jade said, completely serious, yet with a real smile on her face. This had to be the first time that Beck had ever heard her say something without the whole 'hot bitchy bully' act. He smiled at her. She just looked at him, with a 'what the fuck are you looking at?' look.

"What?" She asked him. He scoffed.

"Well, I guess I just realized that your actually really pretty when you drop the whole bully act." He said with a smile.

Cat's jaw dropped. Beck was succeeding in both breaking down her walls and hitting on her at the same time! Yet, this was the first time she even heard of this, since he was the first to even try that on Jade West.

Jade's eyes softened, nobody actually called her pretty. It was either _Hot_ or _Sexy_ or _Fucking Hot_ or _Fucking Sexy_. And if she wasn't mistaken, he was telling the truth. He had a sincere smile and his eyes looked warm; they made her want to melt.

_Jesus, he is making me weak at the knees. Asshole. _

She had to think fast again, she couldn't let him think that he broke her down.

"Look," she said, standing up to at least pretend that she was bigger and stronger than him. "I don't know what the fuck your getting at, but you need to knock it off." She glared down at him.

He looked down, and smiled. _WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THE SMILING? _She thought. Then, he stood up, to be eye level with her.

"You know something?" he said. She took a step back to get a good look at him. He was… Handsome. His eyes were a warm brown. His hair was down to the middle of his neck and had a slight wave. And his lips, _Oh lord, his lips,_ were a light pink, and she just wanted to kiss them. It even shocked her. This was the first time that she only wanted something slow and meaningful, and not violation.

She shook the thought from her head. "No, what?"

"Your eyes. They're beautiful, yet so icy and cold. Just like your heart." They both heard Cat gasp, and everybody else who were now only paying attention to them. But neither of them looked towards them, just kept their eyes locked.

"Take it back." She said, with no feeling at all.

"Take it back? Nah, I cant." He said, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. She finally caught her breath, and had time to think of a comeback.

"But," he continued.

"I might be able to fix your heart, unless, the big bad Jade West is afraid."

He smirked at her one final time, and left the Asphalt Café.

Everybody was looking at Jade, expecting her to curse uncontrollably or hit the nearest thing. Yet, nothing violent came. She just stared after him.

**(A/N: There you have it. I may or may not update tomorrow, if you don't get it within the next week, I am either with my family, or im dead. You do the math.)**

**~Trixxie**

**Oh and P.S.- I would sure love it if you guys would tell me if I should continue or not, this story seems to be getting boring. You guys tell me if you think its boring or not. I really hope you guys like it. **

**AND!- Tell me what you guys think will happen! Leave it in a review, and if you are right, I am going to reply to you saying 'CONGRATS! YOU GUESSED RIGHT! THERE IS NO PRIZE! YAY!' **

**That's it…**

**Bye…**


	5. Interesting

Last Time on 'At First Sight'…

_"Take it back? Nah, I can't." He said, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. She finally caught her breath, and had time to think of a comeback._

_"But," he continued._

_"I might be able to fix your heart, unless, the big bad Jade West is afraid."_

_He smirked at her one final time, and left the Asphalt Café._

_Everybody was looking at Jade, expecting her to curse uncontrollably or hit the nearest thing. Yet, nothing violent came. She just stared after him._

* * *

><p>Beck couldn't stop smiling to himself the whole rest of the day. He himself couldn't even believe that he did that to Jade West. He continued to expect her to show up at his locker sometime during the day to kick his ass, or kick his face.<p>

At the end of the day, He was waiting for Andre to get stuff out of his locker. Andre had agreed earlier to show Beck the Blackbox Theater. Beck was interested in where the school did their plays and performances, so Andre couldn't pass this up.

When Andre got his books, the two boys noticed Cat and Robbie on the stairs, looking at a pear pad. Andre approached them, leaned over to see the pear pad, and his eyes went wide. Cat and Robbie were to enchanted by what was on the screen, they didn't even notice Beck and Andre approached them.

"What is it?" Beck asked, interested. Andre looked up at him with a shocked look.

"You better see this, bro." Andre said, motioning for Beck to come over to the pear pad. When he did, he leaned over Cat and put his hand on her shoulder, to get a better look.

The video they were watching was of him half flirting and half fighting with Jade at the Asphalt Café. Beck had to laugh to himself about this. Was it so surprising to the school that he stood up to Jade, that somebody recorded it and put it on the Internet? He guessed so.

"This is so bad" Cat squeaked. Andre raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"How is this so bad?" Robbie asked. Cat only looked at him like he was dumb, like everybody should know why this is so bad.

"Because," Cat continued, "Jade has always been weird about people seeing her in a weak state. The whole thing started in, like, seventh grade. Jade's whole family died in a car crash, and she found out during school. She sat in the principals office the whole time while the principal was explaining to her what happened. Everyone in the office at the time was at tears. But Jade just sat there, not speaking or crying or anything." Now, this was something Beck had no idea about. Andre and Robbie themselves seemed to have no idea either, since they had only met her last year.

"The whole school could see her through the open door." Cat continued.

"She just looked at them and started screaming at them. She said stuff like 'What the fuck are you looking at?' or something like 'take a fucking picture, It will last much fucking longer then this!' I felt so bad for her that I even started crying. Then, when she was done yelling, the police came in, probably to talk to about what was going to happen. They pulled her out of the room and that was the last time anybody saw her for the rest of the school year."

Andre, Robbie, and Beck were all in shock. Every one of them had heard someone blame her being a huge bitch on having a horrible childhood. Now Beck could see why, she did have a horrible youth.

"Then, during the summer of last year, Jade moved in with the family that lives next door to me. Apparently, they are her Aunt Ainslee and her Uncle Gerard. Then, one day, she was in her back yard, crying. I came outside, and I gave her a blanket. She just looked at me, but she took it anyway." Cat said.

"We have sort of been friends ever since." She ended. That had to be the longest three minutes of listening to Cat that any of the three boys had been able to stand. Robbie let out a sigh, and Andre ran his fingers through his dreads.

Beck was speechless. He wouldn't think that someone as tough as Jade, has had enough emotional damage to fill a full-length life. He felt bad for her, But he hated the fact that people judged her on her childhood when most of them had to have known about what happened.

"Well," Andre said. "I had no idea about that."

'Yeah," Robbie agreed. "Now I kinda feel bad that I judged her."

"You see, this is why that video being on The Slap is bad! People will remember that she is breakable, and then they will remember what happened almost three years ago!" Cat said. It was at this time that Beck finally completely understood why it was so bad that the video was on the… W-wait, What did Cat say it was on? The Slap?

"Wait, what's The Slap?" Beck asked.

"Oh, its sort of like the school website, but the students run it. It's almost like the Facebook or Twitter of Hollywood Arts. Every student has a Slap account." Robbie told him.

"Yeah! Every student as in JADE! Which means she is going to see it!" Cat yelled. Some people were starting to look. The video was at the point were Beck was saying that Jade had icy and cold eyes.

"Cat," Andre said, "You need to calm the hell down. What do you think will happen if she sees this?"

"Well, then she will hate Beck even more then she does already. When he left the Asphalt Café, she just kept saying that she was going to fuck him up." Cat said.

This sort of scared Beck, like, a lot. He guessed that she really wouldn't be afraid to try to kick his ass.

"Cat, don't be so afraid of her. She cant do anything. She's all bark and no bite. Beck and I have to go, I'm gonna show him the Blackbox Theater, and then I have to meet up with Sinjin at Nozu to do a project." Andre said, and pulled Beck down another hallway, to go to the theater.

"Uggh, I hate it how every single fucking thing people talk about in this school is Jade West. She isn't even that great! She's a bitch and a whore and so many other things that my mother would slap me for saying!" Andre said.

This confused Beck a lot. Why did he hate her so much. From his knowledge, Jade never did anything to Andre, since the only person she actually talked to was Cat. Yet, here was Andre calling her every name in the book and then some, when he has never even spoken to her.

"Dude, why do you hate her so much? What did she do to you?" Beck asked.

Andre just kept walking. He sighed, and stopped short. He figured, _Why not tell the kid the truth? _

"Jade West and I have worked together on a project or two, and they didn't work out very well." Andre said. Well, he said he would tell Beck the truth. He never said he would tell him everything.

The two boys continued walking until they reached to black doors, which seemed to be the Blackbox Theater. Andre looked at his phone, and his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit!" He said, "I'm late for meeting Sinjin. I have to go, but go ahead and look around." And with that, Andre left him alone.

Beck was about to open the doors to the Blackbox Theater, when he heard something. But, it wasn't just anything; It was a voice, a beautiful, angelic, gorgeous voice.

It resembled Adele, but it was better. It's pitch was close to something he had never heard. Yet, he recognized the song, he would no it anywhere.

It was PANIC! At the Disco's 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can have without taking her clothes Off'. He laughed. What girl nowadays would sing this? Its typically a guy asking a girl who is better, him, or the guy now?

Beck couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door when the voice was near the chorus.

_You know it will always just be me..._

_Let's get these teen hearts beating_

_FASTER FASTER_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Beck was speechless. So this was how she got in.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating_

_FASTER FASTER._

So Jade West likes Panic at the Disco, huh? Interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: How was it? Good? Great…) **

**~Trixxie **


	6. Authors Note

Authors note

Dear Readers,

I know that you all were expecting an update, but I promise it should be up by tonight. I know that in this story, Jade's parents are 'DEAD'. I realized that when this was added to the last chapter, that I received a lot less reviews and hits. I have to tell you all that this story isn't yet another sob story about a girl with no family, and I don't mean anything to be offensive to anyone because my own father has passed on. This is planned to go far away from that.

I can give you a hint on what I plan on doing. It has to do with the subject of bullies and rumors. This subject is very near and dear to my heart and this story is going to show some stuff that I know a lot of people suffer from.

Basically, nobody knows Jade. Nobody knows where she came from, her background, and in this story's case, her upbringing.

Beck will find something that is very shocking yet explaining why everybody judges Jade; because of the rumors about her, nobody knows the real her from a lie.

That's all I can say at the moment, but please be patient. This story will turn out to be exactly the way you want it.

And may I add how much I hate Dan Schneider for breaking them up and not getting them back together yet? Fuck you, Schneider, fuck you…

Love,

Trixxie.

PS: Please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes in this note, I typed this on my iphone while hiding it from my mom because I'm supposed to be doing my homework. But lets be honest, we all know that's not going to happen now is it? Didn't think so…


	7. They Could Go Fuck Themselves

Last time on 'At First Sight'…

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating

_FASTER FASTER._

_So Jade West likes Panic at the Disco, huh? Interesting…_

Jade continued on with the song, not knowing that Beck was there. In fact, it was his fault in the first place that Jade was even here, she always went The Blackbox whenever she needed to blow off some steam. She had decided a few years ago that fighting people would not only hurt them, but her chances of staying in Hollywood Arts.

She took a heavy breath after finishing the song. She smiled to herself. God, how she loved that song. It was so sick a sexist, but she couldn't help it, she had a soft spot for Panic at the Disco.

But then she remembered why she even had to sing it in the first place, and that was Beck Oliver. Jesus, what the hell is wrong with him? Is he Bipolar, Schizophrenic, Autistic, what? Why would anybody even dare fight _back _with Jade West.

She was supposed to be unbreakable and invincible. But now because that _stupid ass kid _broke her walls, she couldn't be anymore. She had to find a way to destroy him. Take away that laid back, cool kid image.

_Huh, simple enough, _she thought to herself, _just cut off his hair._

This made her smile grow. If she got to use her scissors on him, she would be happy.

Then, she heard a voice.

"I never thought somebody who has a insulting and dirty attitude could have such and innocent and fresh voice." She knew that goddamn voice.

It belonged to Beck Oliver.

She turned to look at him. He stood with a smile on his face, his chiseled defined face that you would never expect on a fourteen year old. He threw his bag on the floor by Jades.

"What the fuck are you doing here, _Oliver_?" She hissed out his name like it was poison on her tongue. She felt gross even saying it, it felt like she was sweating.

"Well, I do go to school here." Beck said, and walked closer to her. She began to tense and took a step back. _FUCK YOU, FEAR! _She mentally called.

"No, why the fuck are you here now, when I'm here?" He scoffed. She only looked at him with legitimate monotone in her _eyes_.

"Oh, because I want to be here." He said, a smirk growing to his lips.

_That cocky son of a BITCH. _She thought.

"Leave." She said, coming out of her own thoughts.

His smile left his lips. Ha, she finally got him. But then, he came even closer to her, which forced her to back into the stage wall. She was trapped. He got even closer and trapped her in between the wall, and his hips, which her pressed hard into hers. She whimpered and she damned herself for it. Jade West never whimpers. And that means never.

"Okay, I'll leave." He said, "but not before doing something." This had officially scared the shit out of Jade. He leaned in closer to her, his nose almost touching Jades. And now she felt like she was going to die. He was going to kiss her and there was nothing she could do about it.

But then, before his lips could reach hers, he grabbed her hand gently and pulled it up to his lips. He kissed the flesh of her hand for a few short seconds, and they both loved every second of it. His lips were warm and loving against her skin. Her skin was smooth, yet cold, and it smelled and tasted of coffee. But then Jade realized what he was doing.

The asshole was _teasing _her.

"I'm sorry for what I did at lunch. I didn't realize that you had such a _reputation_." He said, with a shocking sincere tone. Jade didn't know what to say to this, if somebody had apologized to her, she would just continue to be pissy about it, what makes Beck so much different?

"Forgive me?" he asked her, while looking deep into her eyes.

"Maybe, but first you have to answer my question." She told him.

"And what is this question of yours Miss West?" he said, playfully, not realizing that the two of them were just as close as they were before.

She got even closer to him and got directly in his face.

"Why the _fuck _are you so obsessed with me?" she spat at him. This made him smirk. _All well, why not just mess with her for now?. _

He waited a few seconds, just to scare her even more. He had come to his senses that he loved to freak her out. Then he said something that he knew would scare the shit out of her.

"I'm in love with you Jade." He said with a smile and grabbing her hand once more. _That cocky little bitch, _she thought.

"Bullshit." She said.

"Okay, truth is, you are a bit…. Intriguing. I can't help but be near you." He said, his warm brown eyes attempting to melt the cool ice of her irises.

"You don't even know me, kid." She told him, trying to back away again, but realizing that she was still stuck in between his hips and the wall. It was now that she realized that he was still holding her hand.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Oliver. Talking to me is setting your life up to go down the drain." She warned.

"I'm willing to take that chance." He said. He let go of her hand and set her free, walked over to his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Before he left the theater, he said one final thing to her.

"Oh, and I never saw you as a 'Panic at the Disco' fan, I thought maybe 'Evanescence ' or 'Black Veil Brides', hell even 'My Chemical Romance' in the revenge era, but not 'Panic at the Disco'." He then smiled, winked at her, then left her alone in her thoughts.

Well, at least the boy knew his music.

But Jade was still terrified.

Beck got home about 5:30, to find that his parents and Meg were all at the dining room table, praying before they ate. _Oh shit, I'm late_ he thought.

"Hey, Boogala," his mom said, "How was your first day, sweet-pea?" she asked him.

Beck took his seat across from Meg at the table, and began to tell his family about his first day at school in California. He told them about Andre, Robbie, Cat, and even Rex. He talked about how he had to introduce himself in Sikowitz's class.

"I told them to be careful when you got there, Meggy." He told his baby sister. She only rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"They better be afraid." She said, and stabbed at the eel that their mother had gotten from what she said was a place called 'Nozu'.

"Any cute girls their, Beck?" His father asked him. Beck smiled to himself.

"There is one." He said, and the whole table went silent. His mother gasped and his fathers eyes went wide. Meg only scoffed.

"I bet she's ugly. Beck usually goes for the ugly girls. Remember Courtney?" Meg said.

"Shut up, Megan Zenobia." He said. he must have been serious since he used her full name.

"Make me, Beckett Tryphon." She said, snottily.

"Enough," their father said. "Tell us more, Beckett." He finished, then took a bite of his California roll.

"Her name is Jade. Jade West." That is when Meg started to cough and choke on her sushi, causing a scene.

"Did you just say JADE WEST?" she asked while coughing. Beck looked at her like she was insane.

"No, I said Herman Short-dick." Meg glared at him and his mother told him to watch his language.

"Seriously! Beck, I looked at the Hollywood Arts website today and they had a page with all of their advanced students, and she was at the TOP OF THE LIST! She acts, sings, dances, models, writes, directs, and she is an extreme piano prodigy! Beck, you have a crush on a total off limiter!" this shocked Beck even more. Apparently, Jade was so well known in this town that now even his little sister knew her name.

"Jeez, Beck," his mom said. "You sure know how to pick them!" Beck glared at his mother, but silently agreed with her. He did know how to pick them.

"She even models for magazines and stuff! I looked her up on-line and it turns out that she was in last months issue of 'teen vogue'! This chick has major skill." Meg told them.

"Well, lets focus on not just her career and what she does at this school. Beck, is she nice?" Their father asked him.

Beck smiled and said.

"If that's the way you wanna put it, sure."

When Jade returned home, her loving Uncle Gerard greeted her. He was in the kitchen with his guitar along with his friends Frankie and Ray. They were writing again. Jade walked over to her uncle and he gave her a big kiss on the forehead. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of iced tea, and three cans of beer for the adults. They all thanked her and she poured herself a big glass of the tea and downed it in five minutes.

Her aunt came down the stairs with her phone glued to her ear. She smiled and blew a kiss to Jade. Jade smiled back and went upstairs, and went into her bedroom.

Jades bedroom was not what you would expect it to be. It wasn't black, but it was a deep purple that matched her personality. Everything else in her room was a hunter green, to match her name.

Jade sat at her desk and opened her laptop. Her background was of course Sweeny Todd, her favorite movie of all time. She logged onto her email to see that she had gotten numerous birthday e-cards from modeling agencies and magazines, speaking that she always put a different birthday on her working papers whenever she got a modeling job.

Then she saw the one e-mail that she was looking for to delete.

The name was JET WEST. Her older brother.

She saw that the title of the e-mail was 'don't delete- I miss you'. But, she deleted it anyway.

Jade heard a knock on her door and told the knocker to come in. It was her Aunt Ainslee with a bag that read 'SEPHORA' on it.

"I got these for you today, hun." She said and put the bag on her bed. Jade flashed her a quick thanks and her aunt came behind her and looked at the screen containing the deleted e-mails on it. She saw that there had to be atleast 60 from Jet.

"Yanno, Jade, he really wants to hear from you." She told the 14 year old.

"I know." Jade said in a monotone voice.

"And _they _called again today. They said they saw the copy of 'Teen Vogue' and said that you grew up to be a beautiful young woman."

"They could go fuck themselves." Jade said, and shut her laptop with a loud 'SLAP'.

**(A/N: There ya have it.)**

**~Trixxie **


	8. She Fucking Hated Beck Oliver

Last Time on 'At First Sight'…

"_I know." Jade said in a monotone voice._

_"And they called again today. They said they saw the copy of 'Teen Vogue' and said that you grew up to be a beautiful young woman."_

_"They could go fuck themselves." Jade said, and shut her laptop with a loud 'SLAP'. _

That night, all Beck could think about was Jade. He typically refused to think of anything else. He couldn't think about his birthday that was only two weeks away, he couldn't think about how he was so grateful that his parents just packed everything and left just so he could go to this special school, nothing. Just her.

And it was pissing him off. Because of her being in his mind, the poor boy couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the gothic teenaged girl. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, and oh lord, _her voice. _Beck had automatically fallen in love with Jades voice. It was intoxicating, and in a way, he was afraid of it. He felt intimidated by a teenage girls voice.

He needed to stop thinking about her, but he just couldn't. It was like she was imprinted in his head or something. Okay, count sheep or something. But no, that didn't work either. This was pissing him off even more.

Beck rose off of his bed with a groan. He looked at his clock.

_1:34 AM _It read. He groaned again. At this point, he was never going to get enough sleep to get through school tomorrow. He decided to take a shower, a very cold one at that. Beck was a very strange boy. He hated warm showers. It either had to be scorching hot or freezing cold. He also refused to eat tomatoes, drink citrus soda, wear the color orange, or even go near a cat. He was very superstitious and really picky.

When Beck was in the shower, still all he could think about was Jade. Mother Fucking, Jade Fucking West. He wondered what she was doing at the moment. _She's sleeping, duh. Dumb ass. _

But, it turns out that Beck was wrong. Jade wasn't sleeping. She was home, and in her bed, but she was nowhere near sleeping. She was thinking. Just thinking. Thinking about society and how it wants her to change, Hollywood Arts and how lucky she was to get in, but most of all, she was thinking of none other then Beck Oliver. The boy who had the most courage she has ever seen.

Jade was still surprised that Beck had done that, stood up to her. But she was even more shocked that he had _kissed _her hand. She was embarrassed as hell that he had heard her sing. She hated her own voice. After getting her tonsils removed, Jade felt that her Broadway voice was gone, but others thought differently.

People always told her that her voice was the best thing they had ever heard, but she never believed them. She always was thankful for the nice words, but she never believed when people said these wonderful things.

As Jade tried to fall asleep, she heard a noise. It was a slight cracking noise, or even a popping sound.

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Pop_

It kept coming, and Jade realized the source was her window. She stood from her bed and stalked over to her window until the Valentine home was visible. _Haha, Cat Valentine. A little strange, but still a sweetheart. _

_POP_

The pop's were louder. Jade opened her window and heard a slight '_psst!' _coming from below. Jade looked down to find the one and only Elli Miason. Jade smiled to herself and threw down the rope ladder that was hooked onto the base of the window.

Elli was Jade's best friend. Elli was two years older then Jade, but she looked at Jade like she was her own sister. They loved each other dearly. Elli was taller then Jade, had short blonde hair with black streaks, and wore the most expensive clothes. Elli was always going to be there for Jade. Jade trusted Elli with her life, but more importantly, the truth about what happened in seventh grade.

Elli climbed up the ladder with ease, thanks to practice from climbing up the ladder for the past two years. Jade took the girls hands and pulled her in.

"Hey, Westa, How are ya?" Elli said with a smile. _Westa,_ that was Jade's nickname in the modeling business. Elli only knew what her nickname was because Elli was also a model when the two girls met on a set of a 'SEVENTEEN' Magazine shoot. Elli quit last year because she got into drugs and such, and she knew if anyone found out, she would be all over the tabloids, so she gave into her addiction.

"Elli, its almost two am, what's going on?" Jade said, worrying about her best friend.

Elli's smile left her face. She looked at her shoes and apparently became interested in the strings hanging off of the laces of her converse. Jade sighed, knowingly.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Jade asked. Elli was seeing this guy, a guy that was so much more then wrong for her. He was twenty years old and no doubt had every STD in the book. Elli apparently 'Lost her v-card on her fifteenth birthday to this guy'. People like to call Elli a slut or a whore, but Jade knew her better then anybody else. She knew that Elli wasn't a slut or a whore. She just made bad choices.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about, Jade." Elli said, still looking at the ground. Jade groaned.

"He did stuff that you didn't want him to do. Again." Jade said, In a matter of fact tone. Elli looked up and Jade, and began to tear up. Her face scrunched up and turned a light shade of red as she began to cry. She then nodded letting Jade know that she was right.

Jade took Elli in her arms and held her as she cried. She hated seeing someone as tough as Elli breakdown like this. As Elli cried, Jade heard movement in the next room. Heavy footsteps came from the room next to hers, and moved all the way to her door. Her Uncle Gerard was coming.

Jade pulled away from Elli, and guided her to the closet. "Hide." She said, and threw herself under the covers of her bed.

As soon as Elli was safely hidden in the closet, Jades door opened and revealed the thirty -year old man that was her Uncle Gerard. He looked around the room as Jade pretended to be asleep and Elli being as quiet as possible in the closet.

Before Gerard left, he lent over Jade's bed and kissed her forehead, like a father might do.

"He's missing out on what a amazing young woman your becoming, Love." He said against her forehead. Jade had no idea how she stayed in character at this point. She wanted to break down and cry and sob into her Uncle's chest, but she was playing a role. She knew that Elli was thinking the same thing. Gerard pushed her hair out of Jade's face, smiled and softly got off the bed and left. Jade sighed as soon as she knew He was gone.

Elli came out of the closet and got to Jade's side in seconds. "Are you okay, Jade?" Elli asked her. Jade nodded her head to say yes, but Elli knew better then that. This was _Westa _they were talking about. Elli knew Jade better then she knew herself.

Her sisterly instincts kicking in, Elli wrapped her arms around Jade's figure and pulled her into a tight bear hug. That night, the two girls talked until the small hours of the morning and Elli told Jade about what Ashton had done to her. Jade was disgusted, but comforted Elli, as it was obvious that she was very upset. This guy was almost twenty one years old and he thinks its okay to mess with sixteen year old girls? All Elli could think about was how cruel and mean Ashton is, but she cant help that she loves him.

The girls both wanted to change the subject, so Elli asked Jade how it was going at Hollywood Arts High School.

"Ugh," Jade moaned. "Please, lets just not talk about it." This made Elli laugh.

"Why not?" Elli asked Jade. "Over the past two months, all you would talk about was that school!" Jade smiled. It was all she could talk about. Then, she met Beck Oliver.

"There is just this kid who has been pissing me the fuck off." Jade admitted. She really didn't want to talk about Beck, but why shouldn't she tell Elli?

Elli's eyes lit up as she squealed in delight. "OH LA LA! So this is about a boy! Is he hot? Details Bitch!" Elli said, not really meaning to insult Jade.

"He's just some kid that I always end up running into." Jade told her.

"What's so bad about running into this kid?" Elli asked with excitement.

"He just pisses me off because he actually stood up to me. Nobody has ever done that Elli! He must have a death wish or something. And the whole kissing my hand thing? Don't even g-" Jade attempted to finish but was interrupted by Elli's gasps.

"HE KISSED YOU?" Elli exclaimed, standing from the bed. Elli was always a little bit theatrical.

"Do you mind not screaming, you will wake my Aunt and Uncle up!"

"There's no need for Elli to make me and your Aunt wake up, Jade." Jade's eyes went wide when she heard the familer voice of her Uncle Gerard. Jade spun around to see her uncle leaning in her doorway, smirking at her.

"Uncle Gerard, I'm so sorry. I know, im not allowed anybody in the house after eleven but you see-" Jade said, but her uncle raised his hand telling her to stop.

"It's fine girls, just next time Elli, come to me if this guy is giving you trouble. Ill kick his ass."

Jade laughed and looked at Elli to find a smirk on her face. "Thank you, sir." Elli said. She was always polite and it made Jade sick.

Before Jade's uncle left, he turned to talk to Jade.

"Oh, and baby girl, I expect to hear about this kid who kissed you over dinner tonight." And then he stalked out the room.

The next morning, Beck got to school with bags under his eyes and looking half dead. He trudged into the front doors of Hollywood Arts and attempted to walk in a straight line towards his locker.

After Beck got his books, he went to his improv class, where he knew he would run into Jade. He smiled at the thought.

When Beck got in the room, he immediately was gravitated towards the pale beauty and sat in the chair directly behind her. She was turned around talking to Cat, who was sitting in the seat next to Beck. When Beck sat down, Jade gave him the evil eye.

"You know," Beck said, "Staring at me isn't going to make me go away." Jade scoffed.

"Damn, and I was hoping that it could kill you." Jade retorted. Beck smirked at her.

"Oh please, if I was dead, you would have nothing to think about at night." Beck said with a smile. Cat was getting scared now, she thought Jade was going to murder him.

"You need to stop playing this game, Oliver." Jade warned him, looking very upset.

"Or what, gorgeous? You gonna kill me?" Beck said cockily. Jade's eyes went wide when he called her gorgeous, but she needed to retaliate.

"You would be shocked at the amount of skill I have with a pair of scissors." Jade said, and turned around in time for Sikowitz to start talking about making one look like they are in extreme pain.

She fucking hated Beck Oliver.

**(A/N: And there is the addition of Elli, the strange best friend of one Jade West. Review)**

**~Trixxie **


	9. Well kid, Your Fucked!

Last Time on 'At First Sight'…

_"You need to stop playing this game, Oliver." Jade warned him, looking very upset._

_"Or what, gorgeous? You gonna kill me?" Beck said cockily. Jade's eyes went wide when he called her gorgeous, but she needed to retaliate._

_"You would be shocked at the amount of skill I have with a pair of scissors." Jade said, and turned around in time for Sikowitz to start talking about making one look like they are in extreme pain._

_She fucking hated Beck Oliver._

The whole rest of class, Beck couldn't help but stare at Jade. She was just so beautiful, that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was so shiny and smooth, he just wanted to bury his fingers in it. Thanks to the lace back top the girl was wearing today, Beck was able to see most of the glorious porcelain skin that he would just die to touch. She was intoxicating.

"Now, who can tell me what the key to acting like being in pain is?" Sikowitz asked. A few people raised their hands, but the teachers eyes went straight to Jade.

"Ms. West, care to explain." Sikowitz smirked. Beck heard Jade sigh, and she began to speak.

"The key to acting like your in pain, is to know what that certain type of pain feels like." Sikowitz's smile fell from his face. He tried to outsmart her, but she was way to smart for him.

"Care to give us an example?" the teacher asked Jade.

"Say your supposed to have broken a leg while playing a role, the way to perfect it is to know how it feels to break a bone." Jade said, obviously knowing all of the right answers.

Sikowitz smiled at her. "You should all take a lesson from Jade, she knows what she is talking about." Jade only shrugged. Jeez, a girl cant take a compliment? Sikowitz continued on with the lesson about fake pain.

"Now, who can come up here and demonstrate getting stabbed in the stomach?" Nobody raised their hands.

"Beck!" Sikowitz yelled, pulling the young boy out of his thoughts about the most random shit. "Thank you for volunteering!" Beck sighed, but got on stage anyway.

"Now, Beck, do you have any idea how painful it is to be stabbed in the stomach?" Beck raised his eyebrows at his teachers question. Then, he heard a scoff.

"Can I stab him to show him what It feels like?" Jade butted in. The whole class chuckled, but Beck wasn't amused.

"Wow, Jade, I never saw you as a Masochist. We will have to experiment with that sometime." Beck said with a smile. The whole class went crazy with 'Oooooooooo' s and Jade looked beyond pissed. She was about to make a joke about her being a masochist and biting his dick off, but Sikowitz interrupted them.

"Beck, Jade, save the sexual tension for later. Now Beck, I am going to 'stab' you with this rubber knife and you make it look as realistic as possible, got it?"

The day went on very slowly. After what had happened in Sikowitz's room, Beck and Jade avoided each other at all costs. Jade even skipped two classes to stay away from Beck. He was getting sick of her hating him. He wanted to get to know her, he didn't want her to hate him. This needed to end. And he had the most perfect idea to make it stop.

After school, Jade was in the Blackbox Theater. She was working on a new piano piece that she was putting together to perform for her advanced piano class. She played a few notes on the keys and hummed at the best of her ability. She scribbled and erased on the paper about one million times. She heard the door open and slam shut.

Jade groaned again. "Sinjin, I swear to god, if you're here to she me your collection of pressed flowers, I will chop your genitals off." She heard a laugh, but It wasn't Sinjin's.

"Ouch, please don't do that to me." She turned to find (yet again) Beck Oliver.

"Dude, are you a stalker or something? Do I have to call the cops?" she asked sarcastically.

Beck smiled at her and threw his bag on the ground next to the piano. "Trust me, im clean. No record, never been in prison. Nothing. So why is it that you're here every day after school?" Beck asked her, and sat next to her on the bench. She sighed, glared at him, and gave in. She couldn't hate him forever.

"Im working on this piece for my advanced piano class. Im supposed to compose a piece by myself and have lyrics for it. But, what I have so far is cheesy. And its just kind of… Personal." She admitted. He gave her a look that already said that he knew she was wrong.

"I'm sure its fantastic. I have heard some great things about your music." He told her with a smile. He brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who said what about my music?" she asked in, in a low softer tone.

"Well, now I'm going to admit, I am a bit of a stalker. I was on the advanced student page of the school website and your on the top of the list. There were a few videos of your performances and I must say, your acoustic cover of Misery Business was very impressive." He smiled at her. And surprisingly, she smiled back.

"That's sweet and creepy at the same time." She said, while giggleing. He joined in and added. "yeah, I should have just offered you candy and asked you to help me look for my lost puppy." They both continued to laugh, but it died down after a while when Jade realized that this was still Beck Oliver.

"So, lets hear what you have so far." Beck said, pulling the paper out of Jade's hand and putting it on the holder of the top of the piano. Jade gave him a look.

"Promise you wont laugh." She told him.

"I swear to you, Jade West, I will not laugh at this masterpiece." He said with a smile. _Another one of those goddamn sexy smiles._

Jade sighed and pushed her fingers to the starting keys, and began to sing softly.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dream_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

Jade caught her breathe after finishing the last line. That song was about the one and only Jex West, Her now passed on little brother. And she just sang it to the one and only Beck Oliver, who was staring at her like it was his job. She turned to look at him, only to have their eyes connect. Her blue icy eyes were melted by his dark brown ones. It felt like he was looking into her soul.

"Well?" she asked him, her breath heavy.

"If I was leaning in right now, would you tell me to stop?" he whispered to her.

She gasped, but didn't respond to his question. He mucked up all of the courage he could and slowly raised his hand to hold onto her cheek. He held onto her cheek and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb, and he slowly leaned in, and she didn't stop him.

His lips were so close to hers, she could even feel his breathe on her lips and smell the coffee he was drinking before. He was getting closer to her. She could just feel his top lip touch her bottom one when…

"WESTA! I'm here to pick you u- OH MY GOD!" she heard Elli scream. The two immediately separated, but Beck's hand went down from her cheek to resting on her neck. Beck looked at Elli like he was going to kill her. Jade looked at her like she was guilty of something.

"E-Elli, Hey, how's it g-going?" Jade asked her. She then realized that Beck was still holding onto her neck. She looked at him and took him by the wrist and pulled it off of her neck. To her misfortune, his hand only landed on her waist. Beck looked down at her waist and back up to her eyes and he smirked.

Jade rolled her eyes and stood up, and walked away as far as possible from Beck.

"Umm, I'm really sorry. I interrupted something didn't I?" Elli said. "Well, Jade, I was here to pick you up to take you to the guitar shop. They called your house and they fixed your Les Paul. Just no more throwing Lucille at walls, Okay?" Elli said.

Beck laughed at this, and Elli just seemed to notice he was even in the room again.

"So are you the famous Beck?" Elli asked with a smirk. Jade looked at her, her eyes saying, 'Expect your ovaries to be cut out tonight, bitch'.

"Yeah," Beck said, "That's me." Elli smiled and crossed her arms.

"No getting her pregnant, kay?" Elli said.

"ELLI!" Jade yelled. She then turned to Beck. "I'm sorry, Elli has no sense of manners, or intelligence, so I'm just going to go. T-thanks for listening to the song." She said, refusing to look into his eyes.

"Jade, I'm sorry, I lust lost all control. And you just looked so pretty and-" he started.

"STOP!" Jade told him. Beck shut up immediately stopped talking. "I'll see you tomorrow." And Jade West left Beck Oliver yet again.

Beck watched her leave the theater, but then realized that Elli was still there.

"Wow," Elli said. "Well kid, your fucked!" Elli said with fake enthusiasm, and followed Jade out of the building.

**(A/N: two chapters in one day? I'm surprised, myself!)**

**~Trixxie**


	10. Soft and Cold

Last Time on 'At First Sight' …

"_STOP!" Jade told him. Beck shut up immediately stopped talking. "I'll see you tomorrow." And Jade West left Beck Oliver yet again. _

_Beck watched her leave the theater, but then realized that Elli was still there. _

"_Wow," Elli said. "Well kid, your fucked!" Elli said with fake enthusiasm, and followed Jade out of the building. _

Beck was left alone in the theater, to think about what he had done. What the fuck was he thinking? To kiss her? Did he want to die? He was obviously suicidal if he even thought about it. But, he wasn't going to lie. Those two seconds when he could feel her bottom lip on his top, he felt burning and thought she poured acid on his lips. It was incredible. Sparks literally and figuratively flew.

Beck sighed, and then realized that Jade had left her song on the piano. He picked it up and looked at the top. The title seemed to have been erased numerous times. He saw the current title was 'My Immortal'. Underneath the title was her name. Her _real _name.

Jadelyn West

It even _sounded _intriguing. He wanted it.

Then, his eye caught onto something very interesting. There was the faint outline of yet another title above the newest one. Beck attempted to strain his eyes to read it and from what he thought he had saw, the paper read 'The Story of Jex'.

Jex? What kind of name was that? Beck gave in and sighed. He looked around the room to find that he was still alone, not a soul in sight. He shoved the paper into his bag and made his way to the back door of the Blackbox Theater. When Beck opened the door, he slammed into a person.

"Oww! Watch where the hell your going kid!" He heard a males voice say. Beck looked towards to figure and realized that it was Ryder. The kid who _complimented _Jade two days ago. Beck started to stumble.

"Oh, uh, sorry man. I didn't see you." Beck told him. The older boy just gave him a look that said '_I don't give a fuck'. _Ryder rolled his eyes and pushed passed Beck, shoving him into a wall.

"Make yourself useful, kid." Ryder told Beck with a glare. "tell me where West is."

Beck raised his eyebrows. Ryder wanted to know where Jade was. Beck had two options. Not tell Ryder where Jade went, and have Ryder physically kick his ass. Or, tell Ryder where Jade is, and have Jade mentally kick his ass. He sighed to himself.

"I don't know. I was supposed to meet her here, but she never showed. We might have both missed her." Beck lied with ease. He never thought something could come to him that fast. Ryder only scoffed at Beck's excuse.

"Dumb Bitch. All of my sources said that she is here everyday after school, and she's not. And I was finally get what I wanted from her ass." Ryder said with a sick grin. Beck was holding back, not wanting to jump him.

"And, what exactly did you want from Jade?" Beck asked Ryder, who was now playing on his phone.

Ryder gave him a smirk that told him the answer.

"What didn't I want from that girl?" Ryder laughed. He pushed passed Beck again, and clapped him on the shoulder. Somewhat like what friends would do. Beck had to remind himself to burn his shirt and scrub his skin with bleach when he got home. Hey, think about how much of a hormonal wreck Ryder was. You would do it too.

After Jade had received her guitar, she made her way home to show her uncle Lucille's now fixed neck and strings. When she got into the kitchen, she saw that there was a not on the counter. Jade put her guitar on the counter and picked up the note in curiosity.

_Love,_

_Auntie and I had to bring your cousin Louis to the doctor, he had a very high fever and sore throat. _

_Dinner is in the fridge. Vegan pizza. Yet again. _

_See you soon, Jade_

_Uncle Gerard_

Jade rolled her eyes at the note, but then smiled. Atleast her uncle was there to be nice to her. Ever since the incident, her only real father figure was him. Jade put the note back on the counter and made her way to the fridge. She pulled herself out a slice of vegan pizza and put in the microwave for three minutes. As she waited, she pulled her school bag onto the counter and started looking for her newest piece. But, it wasn't there.

Jade started to panic. This was really bad. How could she have been so stupid to leave it at that school? With her luck, Beck has it.

Speak of the devil. Jade was still unbelievably shocked that Beck had attempted to kiss her. She had never met a boy that was so blunt. But the fire she felt at being so close to him, it was almost unbearable. She really needed to stop this. She couldn't possibly be falling for this jack-ass.

Jade was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the ding, signaling her food was ready. She stalked over, and pulled the hot pizza out of the microwave and left it on the counter to cool. She then realized that she had lost her appetite.

Jade took Lucille and went up to her room. She sat on her bed and laid her guitar next to her. Jade then flopped on the bed. Her day was just getting worse and worse. She needed some sort of release, but not the kind most of you are thinking.

Jade gave up on cutting last year. It didn't give her the satisfaction. Jade had another way, crying. People thought that Jade West never cried, but it has happened a lot of time before. Jade began to tear up, and turned on her side, grabbed the nearest pillow, and sobbed into it as hard as she could.

Jade cried herself to sleep. It was almost seven at night when her family returned home. Louis must have been really sick and had to take tests of some sort. Gerard noticed that there was a cold piece to pizza on the counter, untouched.

"Hey, Hon, do you know where Jade is?" He asked his wife. Ainslee, who was helping the eight year old to the couch just shrugged and told her husband to check her room.

Gerard made his way up the stairs and opened Jade's door to find her still in her day clothes, and passed out on her bed. He smiled to himself to see that she was on top of her guitar and had her Alesana pillow underneath her head. He didn't want to disturb her all too much, so he walked over, and carefully pulled the guitar out from under the girl and covered her with s stray throw blanket.

The next morning, Jade woke up to find that she was still in her clothes from the day before. She rubbed at her eyes and attempted to get up. When she finally did, she threw on her clothes for the day, which were a Black Veil Brides tee shirt and skinny jeans.

When Jade got downstairs, she saw that her aunt was passed out on the couch, with a sleeping Louis in her arms. He must have been up all night, sick. She made her way to the kitchen and saw that her Uncle was already up and was making breakfast.

"Watcha makin?" Jade asked him in a childs tone. She then playfully punched him in the arm as a good morning. She smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. As Jade took her seat at the island, she realized what he was making.

"Peanut-Butter and Nutella Pancakes, your favorite thousand calories in one bite." He uncle told her with a smile, and set a plate of two in front of her. Jade smiled to herself. It was her favorite thing of all time. But, she knew there was more good things to come. Her Uncle only made her favorite breakfast when she got some kind of job.

As Jade was chomping down her food, she mumbled to him, "So what's the good news?", but it sounded muffled and very entertaining.

Her uncle smiled at her. "We got the call from the producers of that show you auditioned in New York for today, baby duck." He told her with a smile.

Jade's eyes immediately snapped to her Uncle's eyes. She knew what that meant. She had gotten the part. Her smile grew to its biggest extent. He smiled back at her.

"Guess who got the role of Jennifer Check in 'Jennifer's Body-The Broadway Show'."

When Jade got to school, people were looking at her like she had two heads. She glared at anybody that was looking her way, but they continued to stare. Now Jade was starting to get nervous. Once she flashes a glare, people usually mind their own business, but it wasn't working.

That's when she heard it.

"Did you hear that she totally pounced on that new kid from Canada? She is such a little slut!" she heard from behind her. There was a girl talking to another boy, and had her back turned to Jade. She didn't even know she was there. So, she continued to speak, even when the boy tried to shush her.

"Seriously! She is such a whore! The kid hasn't even been here a week and she already is trying to fuck him! God, somebody needs to kick her ass or something. She's like- dirty!" the girl said. The boy she was speaking to gave Jade a look, and ran for it. The girl was confused and called after him. She was about to run after the boy, but then heard a cough behind her.

"What do yo- Oh! Jade!" she said, with a nervous smile. "How long were you there?" she said with a scared laugh.

Jade smiled. "Oh! Yanno, long enough to hear about how I apparently pounced on the new kid from Canada." She said with a fake smile. The girls smile faded. And she ran from what she thought was Jade going to beat the shit out of her.

"Go ahead! Say shit that isn't true! I will destroy you!" Jade called in her direction. She looked around the hall to see that everybody was staring at her. She just rolled her eyes and made her way to her locker. After she got her books, she closed her locker door to find the one and only Beck Oliver.

"What the fuck do you want, Oliver?" Jade barked at him. Beck's eyes look sad, and very tired.

"To say I'm sorry. I had no right to do that. I barely know you. And to give this back to you." Jade looked from his eyes, to his hands. There held her most prized possession, her song. She looked back into his eyes, and mentally said thank you. She also noticed that he looked very upset with himself.

"I also wanted to say that your song was absolutely brilliant. It was mind blowing and calming at the same time." He told her with a small smile. He didn't want her to hate him, and he secretly wanted her to accept his compliment. He had been thinking about what he would say to her all night.

"And, I wanted to say thank you." He added. Jade was confused at this.

"Why are you thanking me?" she said. Beck gave her, yet again, another sexy smirk. Then, he did the unthinkable. He moved his hand to her waist, and moved in. He leant so close her lips that she was in agony. She gasped quickly, and then shut up as fast as she could. He looked her dead in the eyes and said.

"For not stopping me."

Beck then took one final movement, and kissed her cheek. As soon as she could regain her thoughts, she took in the feeling. His lips were soft, and warm. They were slightly wet, but she didn't mind. She felt his lips press slightly harder into her cheek, and then he pulled away. She was then disappointed to realize that it only lasted about four seconds. He looked into her eyes yet again, and began to speak.

"Soft and cold, just as I was hoping it would be."

**(A/N: Chapter ten. I apologize for the last chapter being very sloppy, and I hope this makes up for it. So who watched Tori Goes Platinum. That look Beck gives Jade? His eyes were obviously saying all of the dirty things he wanted to do to her.)**

**~Trixxie**


	11. Your a Fucking Creep, Harris

Last Time on 'At First Sight'…

_"Why are you thanking me?" she said. Beck gave her, yet again, another sexy smirk. Then, he did the unthinkable. He moved his hand to her waist, and moved in. He leant so close her lips that she was in agony. She gasped quickly, and then shut up as fast as she could. He looked her dead in the eyes and said._

_"For not stopping me."_

_Beck then took one final movement, and kissed her cheek. As soon as she could regain her thoughts, she took in the feeling. His lips were soft, and warm. They were slightly wet, but she didn't mind. She felt his lips press slightly harder into her cheek, and then he pulled away. She was then disappointed to realize that it only lasted about four seconds. He looked into her eyes yet again, and began to speak._

_"Soft and cold, just as I was hoping it would be."_

Even Beck himself couldn't believe that he kissed almost kissed Jade twice in less then a week. He just couldn't help himself. Being by her just brings out the hormonal teenage boy. When Jade was around, he turned weak, and his knees turned to jelly. She just had that affect on him, and he wanted her to keep making that affect.

He practically yearned to get to know her. He wasn't going to be like the others, and just judge her from her appearance. He knew there was something about Jade West that others hadn't realized, and it was the reason people don't like her. And the only way to know that, was to make Jade West his.

He had thought about it, at the best of his ability. The reason why he was so attracted to her was because she was intriguing. Intoxicating. And in a way, murderous. The sad part was the murderous thing made Beck want her even more.

He loved her style, attitude, everything. She was just so interesting, that it could kill him. She defiantly wasn't like other girls. She didn't obsess over hot teenage actors and singers. She probably wouldn't cry if she couldn't fit in a dress size that one of her friends could fit in. And she sure as hell wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink.

This is what separated her from all the girls that Beck had dated in the past. She wasn't typical. She was extraordinary. She was a change in general. Beck could get used to a change.

Now, there are two problems with everything. One, Jade is now ignoring Beck because of his stunt in the hallway that morning, _fuck you hormones_. Two, people are calling her a slut because of something HE did.

This is just a fucked up world, but he wanted to live it with her.

Beck was dragged out of his thoughts, to realize that Cat was sitting next to him in the Blackbox, asking for his assistance.

"What is it, Cat?" he asked her, trying not to upset her. Anything you could say could practically piss Cat off for some reason.

"Do you mind getting this knot out of my necklace?" she asked him politely. She looked at him through her eye lashes, begging him with her big brown eyes. For some reason, Beck felt that Cat was looking at him the way she would look at a father figure. He then saw that she pulled out a thin silver necklace with what seemed to be a tiny pair of red and white scissors attached to the end.

"Sure," Beck said, not wanting to make Cat mad by refusing. "I'll see what I can do." Cat smiled greatly and this made Beck smile. He liked seeing that he could do something right for a change.

"Yay!" she shouted in a high-pitched tone, and carefully placed the trinket in his hand. Beck then began to work on the small knot that he had found near the charm. As he worked, Cat was staring at the necklace without blinking. It was kind of getting awkward for Beck to handle, so he tried to get her to focus on something else.

"So," he started awkwardly. "Nice necklace?" he told her, but It came out as more of a question. She then smiled at him, and let out a giggle.

"Thank you! Jade gave it to me. She told me to never tell anyone she was my friend, and I never did! So in return, she gave me this friendship necklace! She has the matching black and red one!" she told him. This made Beck smile. Now he knew that Jade wasn't as heartless as everybody seemed to think.

Meanwhile, while Beck was fixing Cat's necklace, Jade West was in her study hall. She was supposed to be in the Blackbox working on her song, but she knew Beck was going to be there, and she was going to avoid him at all costs.

At the moment, the young girl was hiding out in the janitors closet. In there, she was using the shear sharpener to sharpen her scissors. Jade smiled to herself after looking at the sharp edge of the blade. She loved her scissors like they were her children. Nobody, not even Jade knew why she loved scissors so much. She just did.

When Jade was done, she left the closet, only to crash into a person. As soon as Jade got her balance back, she saw that the person she ran into was none other then Andre Harris.

"Ugh, I am not dealing with you today." Jade told him, trying to push past him. Too bad Andre wouldn't budge. He rolled his eyes and looked dead into hers.

"Come on, Jade," he told her in an annoyed tone. "Give it up, you cant hate me forever." He told her.

"No, I think I can. You used Elli to get Ryder a date with me. And I'm sure as hell not okay with that." She told him, obviously pissed off. She remembered it, clear as day. Andre had asked Elli out on a date, and she had said yes. Later on, when Andre told Elli that he wanted to do a double date, Elli automatically called Jade. Then, when the too girls had arrived at Nozu, they had seen Andre and Ryder Daniels sitting at the sushi bar waiting for them. Ryder said some stuff that night, and ever since, the two girls had thought that Andre had used Elli so Ryder could go on a date with Jade.

Andre stayed silent at this point. He knew better then to correct Jade whenever she spoke of that night. But, Andre knew deep in his heart that Jade was wrong, he didn't use Elli to get Ryder a date with Jade. He used Elli to get closer to Jade.

"You're a fucking creep, Harris." She told him with an icy cold tone, and she walked past him, and walked out the front doors of the school.

**(A/N: Chapter 11! I know I have not been updating, but I just got done with school like two days ago and I had A LOT of finals. ANNNNDDDDDD I can now legally drive ;) haha the first thing I did was take my Camero and brought my friends to the drive in movies. Oh and YOU GUYS! Does anybody have a tumblr or twitter? If so, DUDE! I WANT SOME TUMBLR/TWITTER BUDDIES! Okay, and I have a little contest for you all! If you want to enter, please read on.**

**So, for a while now, I have been debating on the names and personas of two of my newest characters in this story. One is a boy, and one is a girl! If you would like to be incorporated with this story, then please follow these directions. **

**Review this story- (I don't really care what you say, talk about cheese if you want to.) **

**PM Me!- (Tell me a little bit about yourself. Name, age stuff like that! And please keep in mind that if you are not comfortable with telling me anything, I respect you and I will not ask for location or anything in that manner. I'm not that creepy. )**

**Lets chat a little- (I may ask you when you got started writing and stuff like that.) **

**please be patient- ( it takes a bit of time for me to incorperate things into stories, including my own.) **

**Thank you all so much for reading! I love each and every one of you guys so fucking much! :D**

**~Trixxie**


	12. Beck Oliver Was Still In The Picture

Last Time on 'At First Sight'…

"_Come on, Jade," he told her in an annoyed tone. "Give it up, you cant hate me forever." He told her. _

"_No, I think I can. You used Elli to get Ryder a date with me. And I'm sure as hell not okay with that." She told him, obviously pissed off. She remembered it, clear as day. Andre had asked Elli out on a date, and she had said yes. Later on, when Andre told Elli that he wanted to do a double date, Elli automatically called Jade. Then, when the too girls had arrived at Nozu, they had seen Andre and Ryder Daniels sitting at the sushi bar waiting for them. Ryder said some stuff that night, and ever since, the two girls had thought that Andre had used Elli so Ryder could go on a date with Jade._

_Andre stayed silent at this point. He knew better then to correct Jade whenever she spoke of that night. But, Andre knew deep in his heart that Jade was wrong, he didn't use Elli to get Ryder a date with Jade. He used Elli to get closer to Jade. _

"_You're a fucking creep, Harris." She told him with an icy cold tone, and she walked past him, and walked out the front doors of the school_.

When Jade had gotten home that afternoon, She was surprised to see that her Aunt was holding her script for 'Jennifer's Body", flipping through the pages and mumbling unknown words to herself. From what Jade could see of the paper, the top read,

Jade West- Jennifer Check

Her Aunt smiled when she saw Jade eyeing the script, and automatically handed it to her. Jade snatched it out of her hands, and immediately began scrawling through it. She had seen that her lines had already been highlighted in green sharpie. As she read through her lines, she saw that her character was very bold and sarcastic. Just like in the movie. Jade had to laugh to herself. The main character, Jennifer, was a teenage girl who is possessed by a demon and feeds off of teenage boys. After Jennifer snacks on her best friend's, Needy, boyfriend and gets away with it, Needy goes after Jennifer and kills her in the end. Jade had to admit the most exciting part of being Jennifer was the effects. Which meant a lot of fake blood and guts.

As Jade flipped through, she had noticed that the kissing scene between Needy and Jennifer was (thankfully) taken out. She thought that maybe it seemed too risqué to have two young girls typically make out on stage. But, she wasn't complaining, she wasn't going to kiss a girl to keep a job. She liked boys.

Ugh, and speaking of boys, she had just remembered what had happened today with Beck. Jade mentally rolled her eyes. That boy was taking too much of an effect on her, and it was pissing her off. She felt as if he didn't fight back as much, she wouldn't have a problem with him. But, she cant help but feel attracted too him because he was fighting back. Maybe it was the fact that somebody actually wouldn't let her push him or her around, for once in her life. Yet again, she had to admit that Beck Oliver was in no way the ugliest person alive.

Actually, she had to admit that he was very handsome. His skin was a gorgeous olive shade. His eyes were the deepest shade of brown she had ever seen. They even seemed to look black to her at some points. His hair was unkempt, but it had seemed to just fall perfectly in place without any work. His features were just oh so defined and his arms had good muscle on them. This made her wonder what he was hiding underneath his shirt.

_Ahh! _ She thought to herself. _This is getting out of fucking control! I need to stop thinking about him! _Yet, the sad thing is that she couldn't. He had seemed to be forever on her mind, but she thought he needed to get the fuck out.

A while after her and her aunt went through the script, they decided to go out for dinner instead of preparing something vegan for Jade. Jade, her Aunt, and her cousin Louis, all went outside and hopped into Ainslee's Mercedes. Jade felt the interior and sighed. _One day, this car will be mine. _When they pulled out of the drive, Louis asked if they could go to Nozu, which both Jade and her Aunt agreed to.

When the three arrived at the sushi place, they were quickly seated. The owner had seen Ainslee in magazines and had automatically freaked out whenever her or her husband came into the restaurant. When they were seated, all three ordered their regular choices, and Louis pulled out an iPod, which Jade thought was to play angry gerbils.

Ainslee sighed and attempted to start a conversation that didn't revolve around Jade's new role. "So, how is school going Jade?" She asked her, in an awkward tone.

Jade gave her a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' that's when Jade scoffed.

"Well, it would be so much more less frustrating if there wasn't a certain person bothering the hell out of me." Jade told her, and began picking at her egg roll when It was served. Her Aunt wrinkled her brows. _Possibly, a boy? _

"Who is bothering you, Jade?" Ainslee asked her, resting her head on her hands. She seemed to be very interested in Jade's problems. To Jade, her Aunt was acting more motherly like every day.

"It's just this new kid. He wont leave me alone. And, he is just being a little….bold." she finished. When Louis heard this, he locked his ipod and slipped it into his pocket, to pay attention to Jade. Sure, he was only eight, but if there was a boy bothering her, had had no problem beating him up when he turned ten.

"What's his name? I'll kill him." Louis told her, in a serious tone. Jade looked at him like she would look at a little brother. Sure, they were cousins, but they loved each other like they were actual siblings.

"Calm down, short stack, you couldn't even kill a bug." She told him with a smirk. "And his name is Beck." She said, looking back towards Ainslee. Her aunt smiled hugely and giggled.

"Is he cute?" she asked Jade. Jade's eyes turned to saucers and she lightly kicked her Aunt from under the table. She slightly winced, but continued to laugh.

"So he is cute?" she asked, and Jade just rolled her eyes.

The next day, Jade had to meet her new cast members for Jennifer's Body. She was going to be meeting the whole cast today and she was nervous as hell. Her and her Uncle had just arrived at the theater that the whole production was going to be practiced for two months. Jade looked at the front doors and sighed.

She looked towards her Uncle, asking for advice through her eyes. He simply smiled at her and said.

"Get the hell in there and don't fall on your face like last time." He said, while laughing at the memory. Jade glared at him and silently cursed him for bringing that up. They both looked towards the door and Gerard opened the door for Jade.

When they walked into the great room, they saw multiple teenagers and their parents. There were a few professional looking men that Jade thought were the directors and producers. There were also men that Jade had recognized from her audition.

After a man in an expensive suit went through his introduction, he announced the cast.

"And last, our demon girl teenage boy eater, in the role of Jennifer Check, Miss Jade West!" everybody in the room began to clap and Jade even heard a few whistles. She gave the room a bright smile and flashed a slight wave.

"Now, please! Get to know each other! You going to have to love each other for the next ten months!" the man announced. As soon as he was done, Jade saw that everybody had started to talk to different people. She looked around the room at her cast mates, and realized that they all looked so much more professional then she does. The girls were all nicely put together in dresses and the boys we wearing dress pants and button down shirts.

Jade had noticed that some of the mothers were talking and were pointing at Jade's attire. She then looked down at herself and realized that she was completely under dressed. She was wearing a flowy green top, black jeggings, and tall black heels. She had then wished she went with a skirt.

"Excuse me, Jade?" she heard from behind her. Jade turned to see a girl that could have been an exact replica of her. She was her height, had brown hair, but had blonde and red streaks in it. The only differences from her was that the girl had glasses and her eyes were a bit smaller than Jade's, and they were brown. She flashed a big smile at her and began to talk.

"Hi, I'm Therese. Therese Jordan. I'm going to be playing Chastity." She told her, still smiling, holding out a hand to shake Jade's.

"Oh, well, It's really nice to meet you Therese." Jade said, trying to get on this girls good side. Jade then took Therese's hand and shook. Jade looked down at her hand and saw what was the most gorgeous ring on Therese's finger.

"Please tell me that is a Betsey Johnson ring!" Jade said, lifting the girls hand to examine the ring more carefully. It was beautiful. It was in the shape of a large gold flower and had tiny diamonds in them. She then heard Therese laugh.

"It is. Unfortunately, I couldn't get it in black and red, but whatever. Its pretty and it looks expensive." Therese joked. Jade smiled at her, and was now absolutely happy to have made a friend already. The two girls joked and talked about how snooty the other people on the cast were. Jade made a joke about how they shouldn't worry, because Jennifer was going to eat their characters anyway.

After a while, some people had come up and said hi to Jade, but they didn't stay for long. One girl stood out among the rest, and she was walking straight towards Jade and Therese. She was tall, and skinny. Her hair was a dark brown and reached around just below her shoulders. She seemed to be a bit older then the two, but that didn't intimidate Jade. When she reached the two girls, she offered them a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Marissa. I'm playing Needy." She said and offered her hand to shake, which both girls gladly accepted. Jade and Therese smile at the girl. They seemed to both be happy that they weren't going to be loners for the whole ten months.

"Hi," Therese said with a smile. "I'm Therese, and this is Jade. I'm playing Chastity and she's playing Jennifer." Jade gave her best smile when Therese mentioned that she was playing Jennifer. Marissa smiled back at her, and grabbed her left arm with her right hand, and that's when Jade saw it. An Evanescence bracelet.

"You like Evanescence?" Jade asked her with a smile. She was already starting to like this girl. Marissa looked at her bracelet and back to Jade.

"Yeah! Amy is so amazing! I saw them in LA once. They were so fantastic!" Marissa told her with such a big smile on her face.

Jade laughed. "Okay, so I have known you for maybe three minutes and I'm already jealous of you." All three of the girls laughed. Jade now thought deep down in her heart that she may have a good time doing this show. Maybe, for once, she could be happy with her life.

That is until she remembered that Beck Oliver was still in the picture.

**(A/N: Chapter 12 I think? Yeah, I think it is. Anyway, here is to the two winners, Mari13ssa and Victoriousjadefan! Go check out their stories! They are fantastic!)**

**~Trixxie **


	13. May I?

Last time on 'At First Sight'…

"_Hi, I'm Marissa. I'm playing Needy." She said and offered her hand to shake, which both girls gladly accepted. Jade and Therese smile at the girl. They seemed to both be happy that they weren't going to be loners for the whole ten months. _

"_Hi," Therese said with a smile. "I'm Therese, and this is Jade. I'm playing Chastity and she's playing Jennifer." Jade gave her best smile when Therese mentioned that she was playing Jennifer. Marissa smiled back at her, and grabbed her left arm with her right hand, and that's when Jade saw it. An Evanescence bracelet. _

"_You like Evanescence?" Jade asked her with a smile. She was already starting to like this girl. Marissa looked at her bracelet and back to Jade. _

"_Yeah! Amy is so amazing! I saw them in LA once. They were so fantastic!" Marissa told her with such a big smile on her face. _

_Jade laughed. "Okay, so I have known you for maybe three minutes and I'm already jealous of you." All three of the girls laughed. Jade now thought deep down in her heart that she may have a good time doing this show. Maybe, for once, she could be happy with her life._

_That is until she remembered that Beck Oliver was still in the picture._

Three weeks had passed since Beck had arrived at Hollywood Arts. And of course, he continued to grow on Jade West. The two teens had come to an agreement, for Jade to stop hating him and for Beck to stop hitting on her. Reluctantly, they both agreed to this deal.

Over the past three weeks, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade have been sitting at the same lunch table at the asphalt café. Of course, Jade wasn't very happy to be sitting with them, but at least she had Beck to sit by. Giving up her constant cruelness to him, Jade had actually come to like Beck as an actual friend. She didn't necessarily treat him like she would treat Elli, Therese or Marissa, but she did treat him like he wasn't a dog.

Jade still wasn't speaking to Andre. And she wanted to make it very clear that she would never speak to him. Ever. She refuses to trust a creep like him. Andre wasn't a good person to her, and that was final.

In the couple of weeks, it was a shock to everybody to see that Jade was getting used to Cat and Robbie. Cat was actually becoming like a daughterly figure to Jade. She almost acted like a pit bull is anybody said anything mean about Cat. Robbie even seemed to be a bit funny to her. The puppet wasn't funny, it was the mental abuse the puppet put on Robbie.

It was a change to the whole school to see Jade actually act happy for once. Now, she had a whole group of friends, she had a wonderful job, there seemed to be a guy that didn't just want her for sex, and people stopped being so afraid to talk to her. Yeah, life seemed to be good for Jade West. But, emphasis on the word 'seemed'.

Jade was still a nervous wreck. With Jennifer's Body still in production, school, still having modeling jobs, working on her new piano piece, things never got easier for her, only harder.

On the good side, Jade, Marissa, and Therese had become best friends instantaneously. The three girls had become un-separable. The three girls had numerous movie nights, sleepovers, and girls nights. She even came to like the two so much, that she introduced them to Elli, who also seemed to like them as well. Everything also got a lot better when Jade had found out that Therese and Marissa both had gotten into Hollywood Arts on account of Therese's skill with a guitar and Marissa's drumming.

It had been about a week since the two girls had joined Hollywood Arts, and they had already been very adapted to Jade and her friends. Marissa had come to have a crush on Ryder Daniels and Therese seems to be looking at Andre a little more then a friend lately. The two girls both know to stay away from Beck, knowing that He and Jade have some unfinished tension to sort through.

Jade denies that her and Beck seem perfect for each other. Yet, it is very obvious to everybody in the group that they have something a little more then friendly going on. Beck had seemed to be a little more touchy-feely with Jade and it was shocking to see that she let him be so hands on with her.

Every now and then, you could catch Beck with his arm around Jade's waist or his hands grazing her hips, but you could never catch him touching her in a more intense way. But that was only because if Beck tried to touch her any lower then her waist, she would bend his fingers backwards until he shouted bloody murder.

Sure, Beck would love it if he was able to touch her without her tensing up, but she still wasn't his to touch. But thankfully, she wasn't anybody's to touch. Beck really wanted Jade to finally calm down with all of his flirting, but she never did. Jade honestly wished that she wouldn't be so weirder out about Beck and his flirting with her, but deep down in her heart, there was still the scared little girl telling her that he is just like the others. That he is just going to break her fragile heart like every other mother-fucking boy in the school had done.

It was now Friday, the day marking that Beck had been in Hollywood Arts for three whole weeks. Again, Jade had been in the BlackBox Theater playing on the piano. Thankfully, she had finished her piece just in time for the due date, and she was going to play it in front of her class on Monday. Now, she was just messing around. She was bored as hell and she didn't feel like going to see Elli or practice her lines, so she just decided to play some notes before she went home to shower.

Jade yawned as she continued to play. Before she went from playing Amy Lee's version of 'Sally's Song' and now she was just playing random notes. Jade stopped short when she heard a laugh from behind her. And then she heard clapping.

"That was your best work yet, Jade." Beck told her, still smiling. He dropped his bag next to hers on the floor ad sat next to her on the bench.

"Are you stalking me, Oliver?" she laughed. Beck only smiled at her.

"We went through this conversation before, West, I'm not stalking you." He told her, his eyes looking a bit more sincere then normal.

"Right, I have heard this before," she told him, and he furrowed his brow. "I'm just intriguing to you, right? I'm a good show?" she joked with him, and he smirked. That was one thing Jade couldn't stop thinking about. His smile was phenomenal.

"You are very intriguing." He told her, while looking dead into her confused eyes. "You are also extremely beautiful. How can anybody stand not stalking you?" he told her.

Jade just stared at him, thinking that maybe he actually meant that. But it was impossible; he had to be messing with her. Jade looked back at the piano, and scoffed.

"You said that you would stop hitting on me, dumbass." She told him, using an extra icy tone. Little did she know that Beck loved it when she did that. It made him know that she cared enough to act like she didn't.

"Incorrect, love. I told you that I would light up on the flirting. Which, I did not flirt with you at all today, so don't you think I deserve to bask in your glory for just a while?" he asked her, with yet another one of those smirks that drive Jade absolutely insane.

Jade just rolled her eyes at him and elbowed him in the abdomens.

"Call me love one more time, and I will have your head on a plaque in my room." She told him, her eyes growing wide with anger. Beck just rolled his eyes at her and picked up some of the note sheets that she had on the top of the piano. After giving her a strange look, he spoke to her.

"Is this Sally's Song from 'The Nightmare before Christmas'?" he asked her, with a confused look and a shocked tone.

"Well, I got the notes from 'The Nightmare-Revisited'. Amy's cover is absolutely gorgeous. To me, it's the best one since 'Call Me When Your Sober'. Her voice just surges through me like its some sort of stroke. Its hypnotizing." She told him. In all seriousness, she meant every word of that.

Beck looked at her like she was a god. It amazed him that a teenage girl today had the ability to know such fantastic music. He had to say, other bands were so over-rated ever since all of the teen pop singers took over the charts. If Justin Beiber and all of them like him were gone, 'The Foo Fighters' and 'The Dead Kennedy's' would rule the music business.

"That and, I need something to play at my cousins wedding." She told him, while sighing.

Josh got engaged about a year ago and the day she found out, the couple told her that they wanted her to perform the song for their dance. Jade was honored, but felt scared at the same time.

"Wedding? You? Perform? For some reason, I don't see you enjoying that all too much." He laughed. She just smiled back at him.

"But, I'm pissed that I'm not able to hear the sound of your voice. Or see you in a dress that I pray to god would show off some skin." He finished. She stopped smiling here. She couldn't take it anymore. This tension with him needed to stop. She looked at him and glared.

"Stop it." She said in a harsh tone. He stopped laughing and looked into her eyes. They weren't baby blue anymore; they were a deep erotic blue, the color of the ocean during a horrible storm. It reminded him of a deadly island storm, one that you couldn't help but be amazed at.

"Just, stop it, Beck! I'm done!" she yelled, throwing her sheet music to the floor. She stood up and backed away from him, just to get a good look. She saw that he had stood up as well and splayed his hand as if to stop her.

"Okay, and what exactly are you done with?" he asked her, obviously confused. He walked a bit closer to her, and she backed up. They ended up keeping up at this until Jade ended up hitting the wall and Beck ended up smashed up against her body.

"Stop flirting with me! I cant take it anymore! God, just thinking about the fact that you are the only person In this school who has to guts to flirt with me just pisses me off! How come when it comes to you, you just can't seem to back off?" she asked him, looking into his deep brown eyes.

He looked dead into her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. But he couldn't seem to tear his away from hers. He then sighed, almost as if he had just made a decision. He leaned down and whispered in her ear

"I can tell you why I'm obsessed with you." He whispered. She gasped as his breath tickled her ear. "I can tell you why I don't back down. I can tell you everything."

"But," he continued. He pulled back and looked in her deep blue eyes again, and began to lean.

"It would make things just so much simpler if I could just show you."

Jade's mouth slightly opened at his statement and her eyes went wide. She wanted to beg God to tell her what he meant. He just stared right back at her, but with a more knowing look.

"May I?" he finally asked her. She furrowed her brows.

"May you, what?" she asked him back. Beck just simply couldn't take it anymore.

He raised both of his hands so that they were on either side of her head. He leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

**(A/N: There is chapter 13 for you guys, and THE FIRST KISS. Well, I know I should have updated earlier, but I have been mega sad for a couple of days. Today was Fathers Day and my Dad passed away about four years ago. He was my best friend and my everything. I guess I always act bipolar around this time of year.)**

**~Trixxie **

**You know what? Screw it, I can't get used to signing my nickname anymore. So, here is my real name.**

**~Marnie **


	14. Since the First Day I Met You

Last Time on 'At First Sight'…

"_I can tell you why I'm obsessed with you." He whispered. She gasped as his breath tickled her ear. "I can tell you why I don't back down. I can tell you everything."_

"_But," he continued. He pulled back and looked in her deep blue eyes again, and began to lean. _

"_It would make things just so much simpler if I could just show you."_

_Jade's mouth slightly opened at his statement and her eyes went wide. She wanted to beg God to tell her what he meant. He just stared right back at her, but with a more knowing look. _

"_May I?" he finally asked her. She furrowed her brows. _

"_May you, what?" she asked him back. Beck just simply couldn't take it anymore._

He raised both of his hands so that they were on either side of her head. He leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

He couldn't believe it. After the three weeks that Beck was in Hollywood, he had already met a girl that could completely make him weak in the knees, and now he's kissing her. He would imagine what her lips would feel like, or taste like. He thought they would feel soft, but icy. He would dream about kissing her lips, and they would taste like mint mixed with a hint of black coffee. And man, was every single one of those guesses correct.

The split second that Beck pressed his lips to Jades, he was ambushed by millions of emotions. They were soaring through out his brain, and the rest of his body. His knees buckled, the tips of his fingers tingled, and his brain seemed to stop working. The sensation was just that overwhelming. It was amazing. It could have been considered _gorgeous. _He hadn't even realized that his eyes had fluttered closed, just embracing the feeling.

Then, he felt Jade tense. She had just realized what was going on, and she would go to hell if she didn't admit that she loved every second of it. Her eyes widened as she felt Beck's lips moving slowly against hers. His hand crept down from the wall behind her, and carefully placed it on the back of her head. It was almost as if he was making her comfortable in this position.

He continued to move his lips against hers, trying to get her to respond in any possible way. He moved his other hand down from the wall, and grabbed onto her hip like it was his only way of surviving. His nails scratched at her skin, just not purposely. Jade winced at the slight pain, but then sighed. She _loved _that. It wasn't the pain that you could hate, it was the pain that could _turn you on_.

She finally stopped resisting, and brought her hands to rest on his chest. Beck opened his eyes to see if she was getting ready to push him away, but only to find that her eyes were slowly shutting. He had to remember to thank God that she didn't end this so soon. Beck smiled against her lips. He let his fingers dance in her hair, feeling its silky softness. Jade was beginning to respond to Beck's kisses, and pressed her body closer to his. She moved her hands from his chest, up to the nape of his neck, where she played with the wispy threads near the bottom of his hair-line. Beck shyly opened his mouth the slightest bit, and carefully touched his tongue to Jades lower lip asking for an entrance. Jade moaned at the feel, but opened her mouth a crack and allowed his tongue to slip inside her mouth. It was a strange feeling, but she loved it. To her, this was like pouring out her feelings to Beck, without really speaking.

After a while, Beck needed air. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Jade, but kept his lips hovering over hers. He could hear her trying to catch her breath. Unknowingly, he was doing the same thing. He looked up to meet her eyes, only to find that they were still closed. Both of his hands rose to cup her cheeks. They were hot, probably from him grabbing at them.

Her eyes were still closed, almost as if she was trying to hide from what happened. Beck would be damned if she ever tried to forget what just happened. There was no denying that they both loved that kiss. Beck poured every single emotion into it. Jade was afraid at first, but she then realized that this wasn't just some random guy looking for a hookup. This was _Beck Oliver_.

Jade refused to open her eyes. She was afraid that if she opened them, Beck would tease her. He would make fun of her for being emotional. Just like every other guy she was ever involved with. They all thought she wasn't worth a relationship. They would just use her to get off and then dump her on her ass.

It always made her angry to know that she always fell hard on her ass for the boys that she knew would hurt her in the end. It's like that saying, '_Girls tend to date and marry boys that are just like their father._' And her father was the kind of man who would dump Jade on her ass for anything.

Jade felt Beck breathing on her lips. She knew that he was still there, and he wasn't laughing. She felt his hands on her cheeks, calming her down and soothing her. Jade sighed, when Beck began to speak to her.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear. She felt the words on her neck, and shivered. Anything he did made her react in that way. He just had that affect on her, and her alone. She obeyed him. She opened her eyes slightly, to meet his warm brown irises. Hot damn, they were _beautiful_.

"What did you just do?" she asked him in a soft, and afraid, tone. Her heart rate rose, and her pulse quickened immensely. He knew it. She was _afraid_. Of him.

"Something I have been wanting to do since the first day I met you."

**(A/N: I know, It's short. But, it's the most that I can do at the moment. I'm still going through the whole upset stage, that has been going on since around fathers day. I actually surprised myself when I picked myself up out of bed today and decided to write a chapter. I know that the kissing wasn't very good, but I cant write smut for my life. I'm going to work on that. UNLESS, somebody could help me in the subject? THINK ABOUT IT.) **

**~Marnie**


	15. She Had Beck Oliver To Thank For That

**Last Time on 'At First Sight'…**

"_Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear. She felt the words on her neck, and shivered. Anything he did made her react in that way. He just had that affect on her, and her alone. She obeyed him. She opened her eyes slightly, to meet his warm brown irises. Hot damn, they were beautiful. _

"_What did you just do?" she asked him in a soft, and afraid, tone. Her heart rate rose, and her pulse quickened immensely. He knew it. She was afraid. Of him. _

"_Something I have been wanting to do since the first day I met you."_

Jade's eyes stayed connected with Beck's for what seemed to be forever. They had been separated for a full two minuets, but it had seemed impossible for Jade to catch her breath. I mean, how could she when she just about had the most intense kiss of her life. Jade had to say, the boy was a phenomenal kisser. He had to be one of the best kissers out there. If it was possible, he could win an award for that amazing pair of lips. It felt just so powerful, and it scared Jade half to death.

She thought that she was supposed to be the powerful one. She was supposed to have control of everything. She wasn't used to not being in the lead of their relationship, and that scared the hell out of her. Even as a child she took control of everything. She was always told by others, 'It's either Jade's way or the highway'.

Back in reality, Beck was starting to get nervous. He knew damn well that it wasn't the right time. He hadn't even known her for a month for Christ's sake. And here he was, trying to make-out with her. She deserved better then that. She was still silent and unresponsive, and that scared him even more. Was she okay? Was she trying to plan out how she was going to tell him that she didn't like him? Who knew? She was Jade West after all. He cleared his throat before she finally mucked up the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that." He told her, removing his hands from her hips and forcing himself away from her. Jade watched him as he pushed himself back so his back was against the piano that Jade was playing just a short time ago. She immediately felt horrible. She really did love it, and even though it scared the girl senseless to think about it, she thought that she was starting to fall in love with him.

"Beck," she started. His eyes snapped up to her face, practically begging to hear her response to the previous events. "Whatever you do, don't you dare apologize for that." She finished. She found the energy to pull herself over to him. She stood so that their bodies were a few inches apart, but she could faintly hear his heart pounding against his chest. It even shocked Jade herself when she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Because even though it scares me," she squeezed his hand and continued. "I love the way it feels when you're around."

Beck's free hand went to her waist while the other holding hers gave her a reassuring squeeze. Jade's eyes went from her feet to his face. Beck noticed that her long hair was shielding his view of her blue eyes. He took the hand from her waist and pushed the strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear. He could tell by her eyes that she was afraid again. So he smiled lightly, letting her know that everything was going to be okay.

"I have been used so many times." Jade continued. "So many boys have just wanted me for sex and then dropped me like they were done with some kind of toy. It hurts more and more every time it happens. Even my own family has used me in the past." She stopped and shivered at the fact that she was even mentioning _them _in front of Beck.

"Besides them, I still have problems." Her eyes connected with his before she finished. "No matter how hard any doctor can try, my trust issues will never stop haunting me."

Beck pulled on her hand and brought her to his body. She gasped, as she thought he was going to kiss her again, but she was shocked to find that he did nothing but sweetly pull her into a loving hug.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and buried his face into her neck. he didn't try to pull anything like kissing her neck, or smoothing his hands along her body. He only held her tightly and enjoyed the scent of her hair and skin.

Jade felt at home in his arms. She felt warm and in place, like she was meant to be there. She wrapped her arms around his built upper body. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She just wanted to stay there forever. She felt like she was going to fall asleep against him, but she was brought out of La La Land when Beck spoke softly.

"I swear to you Jade," he whispered. "I will never hurt you." He finished, and he softly kissed her temple. He pulled away from the dark girl and brought his hand up to push her chin so he was looking into her baby blues. "I will go as slow as possible to have you trust me." He told her. "And if you can't trust me, than it would be an honor to have my heart broken by you, Jade West."

She smiled at him and he smiled back before he continued. "So if I can get you to trust me within a few weeks, would you consider being mine?"

Jade rolled her eyes and smiled before she gave him his answer.

"As long as you stop being so damn cheesy."

Jade West was officially the person that she had longed to be.

She had Beck Oliver to thank for that.

**(A/N: There, I think that's either chapter 14 or 15. I don't feel like checking. I just want to say thank you to all of you, Reviewers, Favorites, Alerts, Haters. I LOVE you all. All of your lovely messages have truly made me feel okay again. I find it truly amazing how your messages about my father are sweeter and more caring then the ones I get from my friends and the people I love. You all are honestly the most caring people I know. Thank you for being supportive and patient.) **

**And please forgive the fact that this chapter is so damn short! **

**~Marnie**


	16. Authors Note 2

Hi everybody, and yes I know, this is not a chapter. I just want to let yoou guys know that and update for At First Sight is coming VERY soon. I have been super caught up with school and I also started working on two new stories, one for Pretty Little Liars, and one for Step Up. So, be patient! Updates are coming your way!

I also wanted to ask you guys a few things.

So, I have been dying to know, Who is your favorite character within At First Sight? I know that a lot of you like Therese and Marissa, which I was hoping you would, and a lot of you surprisingly hate Ellie, but WHO IS YOUR OVERALL FAV?! Marnie wanna know this!

Review and let me know!

Love you guys,

Marnie


	17. You Will Die, And Soon

**Last Time on 'At First Sight'… **

_She smiled at him and he smiled back before he continued. "So if I can get you to trust me within a few weeks, would you consider being mine?"_

_Jade rolled her eyes and smiled before she gave him his answer._

_"As long as you stop being so damn cheesy."_

_Jade West was officially the person that she had longed to be._

_She had Beck Oliver to thank for that._

"DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY, DIRTY, SUCKER! YOU THINK I CANT GET HOOD LIKE YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Jade and Cat sang, and partially screamed, along to Jessie J while Beck and Robbie watched them, laughing. The four were hanging out in the Black Box after school, fooling around. Jade pressed her finger on the piano keys, keeping up with the tune of 'Do it like a Dude', while Cat sat on top of the piano. Beck sat next to Jade on the bench as Robbie stood aside with his back resting against the wall.

"I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude!" Cat sang, pointing to jade for her to finish off the last line of the song, which she happily obliged.

"Grab my crotch, wear my hat, low like you!" she sang, hitting one of the highest notes that she had hit in a long time. Cat squealed in delight and clapped for the gothic girl who was laughing, while trying to catch her breath. Beck watched intently as Jade took in deep breaths, her hands going to her head and her fingers burying in her hair.

With Beck and Jade still sorting out the whole 'Trust Beck' issue, Jade had become very close with his friends. Sure, she had already been friendly with Cat, but she never expected to even speak with Robbie Shapiro. Of course, she still refused to be nice to Andre. Which, he wasn't complaining about. Andre himself was hoping in the first place that Jade would just stay away from him.

"Wow," Robbie said. "I really could have gone on with my life without having Cat say that she could grab her crotch." He finished, lowering his head with stifling a laugh. Beck laughed out loud.

"Yeah, well I couldn't have lived without hearing Jade say that she could be hood." Beck said. Jade lightly punched his arm, which made him laugh even more. She glared at him, and he immediately stopped. Cat, on the other hand, couldn't control her laughter even if she tried.

"Hahaha! Jadey! We should do that again!" she giggled. Jade rolled her eyes at the nickname that Cat had given her.

"Ugh, Cat, I'm tired." Jade whined, resting her head on Beck's shoulder. He smiled at her action. She had become loose with him, embracing the little things that he did for her, and giving them back in return. He loved the light touches she would give him, the hugs, everything. Of course, she wouldn't be caught dead holding hands with him in public, but he could settle for her secretly grasping his fingers during Sikowitz's class.

There was a vibration against Jade's leg, and she pulled out her old cell phone, checking a text. "Ugh," she groaned, pulling her head off of Beck's shoulder, leaving him cold. "Ainslee is here, guys. I have to go to rehearsal." She whined. Cat's smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Phooey! Fine, but I'll see you later, Jadey!" she cried, hopping off the piano and stood next to Robbie leaning on the wall. Beck on the other hand, grabbed Jade's bag from on top of the piano.

"Ill walk you to the front." He smiled, and Jade gladly smirked in return.

"Okay." She said, still smiling. She turned towards Cat and Robbie to give her final goodbyes. "Cat, behave. Robbie, no playing pirates. It scares Cat." She joked.

"It was one time!" Robbie yelled in retaliation as Beck and Jade walked out the front doors of the BlackBox Theater.

"You know, you really don't need to walk me to my Aunt's car. I'm pretty sure I won't cheat on you on the way." She joked with him, elbowing his abdomen. Beck merely rolled his eyes at Jade.

"Yeah, but how kind would it be to let you carry you bag all the way from the theater to the car? Not very kind at all." he smiled down at her as they walked slowly.

"There is a notebook and novel in there. I'm pretty sure I could have managed." She laughed. Beck stopped short, pulling Jade's arm so she stopped with him.

"True," he began. "But if I didn't help you, then I wouldn't have been able to do this." He smiled, pulling jade in close to him from her waist. Her hips were pinned to his, and for the first time ever, she didn't feel violated. At all.

He leaned his head down, so he could reach her lips. As usual, his lips were soft, warmed, and moist. And she didn't even care if she hated that word; it was perfect to describe his kisses. Unlike most boys, he didn't deepen the kiss. Soft, sweet, and passionate was all it stopped at. But, unbelievably, that was the way Jade liked it. Unfortunately, a girl needs to breathe.

"Text me and let me know how everything goes." He told her, dropping a warm kiss to her temple, and giving her a bear hug, engulfing her in his arms.

"I will," she said, grabbing her bag from around his arm. "Bye, Beck." She smiled, and turned to walk out the front doors.

"Bye, Jadey!" he yelled in his best Cat-esque voice.

"You will die, and soon." She called behind her in farewell.

**Alright, I know. I'm VERY LATE. But, I have had a lot of school work lately and it is extremely difficult to keep up with that, Ballet, and Fanfiction. Actually, school has been the only reason that I haven't put my stories on a schedule yet. So I know this is a short chapter, but I'm pretty sure that is some damn adorable Bade. But there is a lot more drama to come!**

**~Marnie. **


	18. It Hurts Me Too, Baby

**(Last chapter had to be the shortest thing I have ever written. All well, I thought it was pretty damn adorable. So this chapter is probably going to be the start of most of the drama. Enjoy!)**

**Last Time on 'At First Sight'… **

_He leaned his head down, so he could reach her lips. As usual, his lips were soft, warmed, and moist. And she didn't even care if she hated that word; it was perfect to describe his kisses. Unlike most boys, he didn't deepen the kiss. Soft, sweet, and passionate was all it stopped at. But, unbelievably, that was the way Jade liked it. Unfortunately, a girl needs to breathe._

_"Text me and let me know how everything goes." He told her, dropping a warm kiss to her temple, and giving her a bear hug, engulfing her in his arms._

_"I will," she said, grabbing her bag from around his arm. "Bye, Beck." She smiled, and turned to walk out the front doors._

_"Bye, Jadey!" he yelled in his best Cat-esque voice._

_"You will die, and soon." She called behind her in farewell._

"Tired, baby girl?" Gerard asked Jade as he unlocked the front door. Jade slumped in behind him, dragging her feet as she held her body up with the limited amount of energy she had left.

"You think?" she asked him, sarcasm dripping from her lips. He smiled at his niece, rolling his eyes. Jade threw her bag next to the black leather couch, pulling her hand up to her forehead. Her headache had been pounding since she was practicing her fifth scene with Therese. Marissa's mom was nice enough to give her some kind of pill, that somewhat helped, but it didn't last for long.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out an ice cold bottle of water from the fridge, resting it on her head.

_Damn, that feels amazing_

Gerard scrunched his brows together. "I thought Tawny gave you Tylenol?" he asked, taking the bottle from Jades hand and pulling it off her head so he could feel her temperature.

"You thought right. It helped for about two hours, and then it wore off." Jade leaned into her uncles cool hand as he clasped it around her forehead. The coolness of his palm made a fantastic replacement for the water bottle in Jade's mind.

"Well," he started, removing his hand from her head, making Jade sigh. "Is It almost time for…" he trailed off. Jade's eyes widened, and she sucked in a breath.

"Last week Uncle Gerard." she said, looking down at her feet like the were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, Thank You Jesus. I was praying I didn't need to go pick you up anything." he sighed. As an obvious reaction, Jade scoffed.

"You mean," she began. "You would go pick up tampons for Aunt Ainslee, but not your favorite niece?" she whined.

"First of all, don't say the 'T' word in this home." he told her. "And, You're my only niece. And yes, I still would not do that. After a few times of asking, your aunt has finally learned that I will always put up a fight about that stuff. So she just stocks up the week before." He says with a smug look on his face.

Jade rolls her eyes. She walks over to the freezer and takes out a tray of ice. Banging the tray onto the counter, she takes the fallen cubes, wraps them in a paper towel and presses it to her head. Gerard stalks to the pantry, and pulls something from the top shelf.

A pill bottle.

He takes two from the bottle and places the two orange capsules on the counter next to Jade.

"Take these and then try and get some sleep." he tells her, laying a kiss on her temple. "Love you, Baby girl." he tells her.

"Love you, too." she smiles up at him.

After Gerard goes to bed, Jade's headache has gotten progressively worse. The pain is almost close to someone hammering a nail into her skull, repeatedly hitting her brain with the sharpened edge.

_Its probably just stress from the show. It will pass soon enough._

She was lying down on the couch, watching re-runs of 'Taboo' on Netflix. For some strange reasons, watching some of these things made her feel like she was supposed to be accepted by society. So, it was completely normal for people to have a wedding for their dogs, but it wasn't okay for her to pierce her face.

_BANG BANG BANG _

Jade gasped out loud when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Please let me in!" the muffled voice of a girl shouted from behind the door. Surprisingly, Jade immediately jumped up from the couch, racing to the front door. She knew that voice. So very well. As fast as she could, she opens the door.

And for some strange reason, she wasn't in the least bit shocked to find her best friend, bloodied and beaten.

Elli

"Fuck." Jade whispered to herself, pulling Elli in from the rain as fast as she possibly could.

"Help me." Elli whined as Jade rushed her over to the couch. As Elli dropped herself down onto the soft cushions, Jade dropped on her knees, pulling Elli's face into her hands to examine the damage. Her left eye was swollen and bruised, a large gash was imprinted on her cheek, blood was pouring out of smaller gashes placed randomly around her entire face.

"Elli, what happened?" Jade cried out. She felt like breaking down in tears along with the broken girl sitting on her couch. "Uncle Gerard! Help!" she screamed from her place on the ground.

"It hurts, Westa." Elli cried, her tears pouring into her best friends shirt. Jade wrapped her arms around Elli's waist in attempt of calming her down. She began to cry herself, hating seeing Elli like this. She was supposed to be careful. She was so much smarter then this!

"It hurts me too, baby." she cried.

**(Jesus. That kind of hurt to write.)**

**~ Marnie**


	19. What?

**(Last chapter was very rough to write. Personally, Elli is one of my favorite characters. And writing about her being hurt, broke my heart. It was also very hard to describe Jade in a state of pain. Since she seems so invincible and all. This chapter, on the other hand, is probably the hardest one I have ever written. Enjoy, or don't. It's up to you to stay with the story.) **

**Last time on 'At First Sight'…**

"_Elli, what happened?" Jade cried out. She felt like breaking down in tears along with the broken girl sitting on her couch. "Uncle Gerard! Help!" she screamed from her place on the ground. _

"_It hurts, Westa." Elli cried, her tears pouring into her best friends shirt. Jade wrapped her arms around Elli's waist in attempt of calming her down. She began to cry herself, hating seeing Elli like this. She was supposed to be careful. She was so much smarter then this! _

"_It hurts me too, baby." she cried._

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning when Gerard West was comforting his niece as she sobbed into his chest in the waiting room of the ER. A woman in blue scrubs with red splattered in random patterns stood before them, sympathetically watching the young girl as she cried.<p>

"I'm very sorry." she said, walking away to leave the two to their sorrow.

_Four hours later…_

* * *

><p>"Have you guys seen Jade?" Beck asked Andre, Cat, and Robbie when he approached their lunch table, a coffee and small container in his hands. "She didn't call me last night and She wasn't in Sikowitz's class today." Cat looked confused.<p>

"She seemed fine yesterday when I talked to her before she left for rehearsals." the red head whined. "She didn't look like she was sick."

"Maybe she just skipped school." Andre added in, his tone filled with sarcasm and somewhat anger. "It seems like something she would do." he finished, making Beck glare down at him.

"Dude, I know that you and Jade have had your differences, but there is no need to be such an asshole to her." Beck growled. Andre rolled his eyes, dropping his fork in the top of his container. He placed both of his hands on the table, and stared straight at Beck.

"You don't know the start of it, _dude_." Andre muttered, picking up his bag and walking away, leaving his food untouched at the table.

"What does he even have against Jade that makes him hate her so much?" Beck scoffed, switching between looking at Cat and Robbie. Shrugging, Robbie looked to Cat, who had something on the lines of a guilty look plastered on her face.

"You know all the gossip in Hollywood, Cat." Robbie said. "Why does Andre hate Jade?"

Cat looked down at her food, refusing to look at either of the boys. "I don't know." she said, her voice small and afraid.

"Cat," Beck pushed. "Tell the truth."

"I am!" she yelled, her anger coming to a head. "I don't know anything about how Andre used Jade's best friend because Ryder paid him off so he could get a date with Jade!" she screamed. Beck's eyes were widened, as were the whole café's, which were staring at Cat with such fear and or confusion. Hey, it wasn't every day at Hollywood Arts that somebody was screaming out others secrets during lunch.

"Wait," Cat said, her voice coming down from her scream. "Oops." she said, but making it sound more like a question.

"Andre did what?" Beck growled, making Cat cower in fear, and running back inside the school, others watching her as she ran.

"Cat, wait!" Robbie yelled, the two boys grabbing their things and running after the red head. After pushing the doors open, they watched as a flash of red hair ran into the janitors closet that Beck and Jade had become so accustomed with.

"Cat, open the door!" Beck yelled, banging his fist on the wooden door.

"No!" she yelled back, her voice muffled.

"Cat, I have candy!" Robbie said in his best baby voice he could muster with his anger rising. Even though she was behind a closed door, it was impossible for them not to hear her excitement from just him mentioning candy. Immediately, Cat opened the door wide, staring at the two with her big brown eyes.

"I love candy!" she yelled, and partially giggled. Beck pushed past the door, much to Cat's dislike, and Robbie followed on hand.

"Tell me what happened, Cat." Beck pushed, closing the door behind them so Cat couldn't escape.

"No! Jade will hate me forever and I don't like it when she hates me! She wont stick up for me if those mean girls from my cosmetology class are teasing me!" she cries.

"Look, Cat," Robbie tries. "I promise Jade wont hate you. Just tell us what your talking about, and everything will be okay again." He hushed her.

She sighs, but speaks again. "Fine," she begins.

"Last year, Andre asked Elli out on a date, and she said yes." Cat began. "He told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and that he would never deserve someone as amazing as her. And just as everybody thought, she believed him. When they were going on their first real date, Andre said he was really nervous, and that maybe they should do a double date so he could calm down."

"So, they went on a double date, and?" Robbie led her on.

"I'm getting to it! Anyway, so Andre wanted to have a double date, and knowing that Jade was Elli's best friend, he knew that she was going to ask Jade to go on the date. And what do you know? When Elli and Jade showed up at Nozu, who else was with Andre but Ryder Daniels." Cat finished. Beck felt his blood boiling. How could Andre do that to Elli and Jade?

"So, then why does Andre hate Jade?" Robbie asked, confusion plastered on his face.

"Well," Cat started. "The date went on and Jade was absolutely miserable, but Elli was having the time of her life, so Jade stayed with them. Just to make Elli happy. In the end, when Ryder tried to kiss her, she wouldn't let him. So he said some pretty offensive things, Jade threw a glass of water in his face, and Elli and Jade went home. So the next day at school, Ryder told Elli that everything Andre told her was a lie, and that he was already moving on to another girl in his literature class. Elli was, like, dead inside. So Jade, being the way she is, made sure that Andre never had a girlfriend without them knowing what he did to Elli. And that's why Andre hates Jade! She ruined his love life!"

_Well, Jade never told me that. _

"So, in reality, Andre brought everything upon himself?" Robbie asked. Cat nodded in agreement.

"Yes. But you cant tell Jade that I'm the one who told you that! Tell her it was Mr. Longneck! He has a huge mouth! She'd believe that!" Cat whined. Beck sighed as a reply.

"No worries, Cat. She wont know a thing." He assured her. Beck took Robbie by his shirt collar and drug him out the door, leaving Cat alone.

"Ouch!" Robbie whined. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We are going to find Andre, then we are going to find Jade. We all need to have a little talk." Robbie groaned.

"Then why do I need to be there?" he asked, making Beck smirk.

"Simple," he told Robbie. "I'm telling Jade you're the one who told me about Elli and Andre."

* * *

><p>"Beck, for the last Goddamn time!" Andre yelled from the backseat of Beck's truck. "I refuse to talk to her! She hates me! She's going to kill me!" Beck only groaned as he drove to Jade's house.<p>

"Andre, you're my best friend and she's my girlfriend! I just want you two to get along!" Beck yelled, speeding down the street. They had kidnapped Andre after lunch and skipped the rest of school to find Jade. They had looked at a lot of the places she usually went to, not even thinking that she may be home.

"It's going to be fine, Andre!" Robbie assured him. Andre, on the other hand, couldn't help but disagree.

"Beck, I don't know how you know what happened, but this really isn't necessary." he argued.

"You're right," Beck replied. "This is more than necessary."

Arriving at the West residence, Beck rang the doorbell twice, and waited for Jade to answer. To their surprise, Gerard West opened the front door, looking at the three in confusion.

"Boys, what's going on?" he asked, his voice sounding somber. "Beck, It's good to see you again."

"You too, Mr. West. But, we really need to talk to Jade. Is she here?" he asked, hoping she was.

Gerard was about to let the two in, but then noticed Andre Harris, and gave a death glare. "Why in the hell is he here?" he growled.

Beck sighed, and hoped that Gerard would understand why they needed Andre and Jade to speak.

"Sir, We know all about what happened between Jade, Elli, and Andre. Which is kind of the reason that we are here." Beck began. "But we really need to talk to Jade. All three of us do."

Gerard sighed, shutting the door in the tiniest bit.

"Listen, if you're here to talk about Elli, maybe you should leave." he told the boys, his eyes becoming attracted to the ground.

"Why?" Robbie asked. Gerard eyed each of the boys, and not forgetting to glare at Andre, but then his eyes did something strange. They softened, and then began to water.

_What?_

"Elli passed away earlier this morning."

**(And that's that.) **

**~ Marnie**


	20. Bad News (From Marnie)

Hey guys, this is not an update, I just wanted to let you all know that it actually might take longer for me to update any of my stories because i just recently broke my hand :( But be patient!

* * *

><p>~Marnie<p> 


	21. Poured Onto The Cemetery Ground

**Last Time on 'At First Sight'…**

_Gerard was about to let the two in, but then noticed Andre Harris, and gave a death glare. "Why in the hell is he here?" he growled._

_Beck sighed, and hoped that Gerard would understand why they needed Andre and Jade to speak._

_"Sir, We know all about what happened between Jade, Elli, and Andre. Which is kind of the reason that we are here." Beck began. "But we really need to talk to Jade. All three of us do."_

_Gerard sighed, shutting the door in the tiniest bit._

_"Listen, if you're here to talk about Elli, maybe you should leave." he told the boys, his eyes becoming attracted to the ground._

_"Why?" Robbie asked. Gerard eyed each of the boys, and not forgetting to glare at Andre, but then his eyes did something strange. They softened, and then began to water._

_What?_

_"Elli passed away earlier this morning."_

**Two weeks later…**

It was cold that morning, rain was pouring down from the Hollywood skies and fog covered the entire cemetery. All around Jade were the mourners; all dressed in black with tissues clung to their hands, the priest, who held an open bible in his hand. Yet, she didn't see any of that. All she saw was the casket, the casket that held her best friends dead body inside, the casket that was going to be buried, and never to be seen again.

She kept her lips in a tight, fine line, and her eyes open wide, in her attempt not to cry. She wondered if Ashton, the man who Jade knew did this to Elli, was even here. She swore, if she could just be put in a room with him, alone, for ten minutes, with her favorite pair of scissors, he would be the one being buried. She swallowed her breath as the priest made his final speech. The casket began to lower, and the deeper it got, Jade's eyes followed.

She felt as a warm hand pressed itself against the small of her back. If it was anybody else, she would have beaten them to a pulp, but she knew who the hand belonged to.

"It's okay." Beck whispered in her ear, rubbing his palm in small circles over her lower back.

"Jade?" she heard. She looked to her right to see the priest and everybody else was watching her. Sighing, she looked back to the casket, seeing that it had been lowered in all the way. Her heart clenched in her chest, realizing it was time to finally say goodbye to Elli. She walked forward, feeling Beck's hand remove itself from her back. She reached down, her slim hand picking up a fist full of dirt. Standing back up, she lifted her hand over the grave.

"I love you, Ellison." She whispered to herself, and dropped the dirt over her casket.

Beck couldn't have felt any worse for Jade. He absolutely hated seeing her in such pain. It truly killed him inside to see her look so dead inside. He couldn't help himself but just watch her as she stared down at the casket while about six men used shovels to cover the grave with soil.

When the service ended, Cat, Robbie, and Beck all stayed back to talk to Jade after she had spoken to Ellis family and friends. Cat had gotten cold halfway through the service, so when Robbie offered his jacket, she gladly accepted. Beck, on the other hand, was just down right unresponsive. He kept a close eye on Jade as she kept her ground, close to the gravesite, almost as if she just wasn't ready to let Elli go.

"Is Jade going to be okay?" He heard Cat ask in a small tone. He turned his head to see that she hung her head low, her eyes looking up at Beck. He sighed, and looked to Robbie who shrugged his free shoulder, since he had one arm around Cat to keep her warm.

Beck sighed and turned his attention back to a solemn looking Cat Valentine. He pursed his lips into a sideward smile, attempting to make her feel better.

"She's going to be just fine, Cat." he told her, turning his head to check on Jade. Something was obviously off about her. Her eyes lacked that spark that he had become accustomed with over time. Of course, he wouldn't expect anything else from her. God, she had just lost someone who had made her the person she was today, confident and composed. He swore, if Beck had the chance, he would have thanked Elli for helping Jade over come any fear or concern she ever had, and turning her into the beautiful soul he fell in love with.

"How do you think she is holding up?" Robbie asked Beck in a hushed tone so Cat couldn't hear them. Beck could only shrug his shoulders.

"If I knew, so would you." he sighed, his hair falling into his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robbie asked, his eye brows coming together in confusion.

Beck eyed the curly haired boy next to him. "She hasn't been exactly open with me since that day at her house." he trailed off, looking back at the dark haired beauty who was now ruffling her cousins hair with an obviously fake smile plastered on her lips.

_Probably for the sake of Elli's family…_

"What even happened after Andre and I left? I mean, yeah, I we all have been avoiding the subject, but, did anything happen? At all?" he said, while Cat was too busy letting her eyes wander on the mourners attending the funeral.

"You have no idea." Beck responded, while reminiscences took hold of his brain.

"_She's in her bedroom." Gerard told him as he shut the door in front of Robbie and Andre. _

"_Thank you, sir." Beck said, already making his way up the large stair case until her door came into his view. Of course, he didn't really know if it was hers, but after seeing the numerous posters of bands and different horror movies, along with caution tape, he was sure it was hers. He didn't even bother with knocking on her door, walking inside, he found what had to be the most heartbreaking and confusing scene he had ever witnessed. _

_He never thought he would witness a broken down Jade West…_

_Every light in the room was shut off, making it seem completely black. The only source of light was probably the three lit candles on a small dark table in the middle of the room. Admiring the dark and mysterious flickering of the flames, was none other then Jade, who had brought chair to sit right in front of the table, and watch as the candles burned out. _

_Even in the minimal light, Beck could still see the puffiness under her eyes and the redness of her cheeks. He honestly had to wonder how long she was crying exactly. _

"_Jade?" he said in a hushed tone. She seemed to have been pulled out of a trance of some sort, like she hadn't even noticed he entered the room until he spoke. _

"_Can you shut the door?" she asked, her voice cracking. "The light hurts my eyes." Which Beck did. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took. She wore her hair up in a bun, she had taken her extensions and eye brow piercing out, and she was clad in pajamas. Her face was free of makeup, and Beck had to take a minute to take in how gorgeous she looked in her most vulnerable time. _

"_Come here," he told her. Approaching her chair, she stood and gladly accepted his welcoming hug. He felt as her tears started to flood his shirt and to his chest. Her audible sobs broke his heart into tiny pieces. Her hands wrapped around his waist dug into his back while his were tightly clung to her lower back and waist. He rested his chin on top of her head as she cried, and she gladly accepted his shoulder, well, chest, to cry into. _

"_She was too young, Beck…" she trailed off. He felt horrible. He had no idea how to consol this broken girl in his arms. Yet again, he felt like he could do anything and she would instantly calm down. She was just that un-predictable. _

"_I know." he told her, rubbing her back in attempt to calm her. "It's okay Jade. It's all going to be okay." he told her, while closing his eyes to try and pretend they were in a better place. _

"So after that?" Robbie asked. Beck shrugged his shoulders at his question.

"She cried herself to sleep, woke up, and pretended that nothing happened." he sighed.

"Incoming." Cat said, finally speaking up since she came back to reality. The two boys looked to their right to see Jade walking towards them. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her head kept low, staring at the ground. Beck sucked in a breath to calm himself down.

What was he supposed to say to her? 'I'm sorry your best friend just died?' No, she would most likely hate him for the rest of her life, and probably after her death. He wanted to know the right thing to do, but he had no clue how to find it. Maybe if he just put his arm around her, and didn't say a word, she would feel better. Or maybe, she would hate that. He never knew with Jade. It was just too hard for him to be able to read her emotions.

"Hey." she said, when she approached the three. Surprisingly enough, she kept a large distance away from Beck, almost as if she was avoiding him putting his arm around her. This made Beck nervous. What was he going to do now?

"Hi, Jadey." Cat mumbled out, pulling herself away from Robbie to pull Jade into a tight hug, which she gladly accepted. Beck couldn't help but notice as Cat hugged her, Jade's eyes squinted together, as if she was in pain.

"Hi, Cat." she responded, putting her arms around the slim girls waist.

"How are you?" Robbie asked when Cat finally released Jade from their hug. Jade merely sighed.

"Fine, I guess." she said, crossing her arms over her chest once again. She shivered, and this didn't pass Beck either. He examined her lace dress that lowered itself a bit longer then the middle of her thigh, and the small black shrug over her shoulders. Obviously, she hadn't come prepared for the weather, but yet again, she was Jade West. She was, or at least seemed, to be immune to anything.

"Here," Beck said, shrugging off his black dress coat and walking over to Jade. He watched as she flinched when he draped the jacket over her bony shoulders.

"Thank You." she whispered to him, making sure neither Robbie or Cat heard her.

Beck smiled at her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tight. Robbie, who had taken the hint that Beck wanted a moment alone with Jade, had led Cat away from the pair, leaving them be.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her. Jades eyes lowered towards the ground again. He didn't know if he was right, but it seemed as if she was afraid to talk about what had happened.

"Positive." she told him, shaking her head.

"Listen, Jade, I-" Beck started, but was interrupted not long after.

"Jade." a strong voice called from behind Jade. The two teens turned to see a taller teenaged boy, with dark hair and pale skin. He was clad in a completely black suit and what seemed to be very expensive looking pair of shoes, Rolex, and so on.

He was shocked when he heard Jade let out the ghost of a gasp. Her hand that had been latched onto his had automatically been gripped with all of Jade's might.

"Jade?" he repeated again, but in the tone of a question. He walked closer to her, and Jade backed up into Beck's chest.

"Please, leave." she told him in a broken voice. "You aren't welcome here."

"Gerard called me, Jade." he told her, and then looking to Beck in confusion. "Who's this?" he asked, nodding to Beck.

"None of your business." Jade snapped, gripping Beck's hand tighter, even if it was possible.

"Jade?" Beck asked. Jade turned around so her back was to the stranger, and gave Beck a pleading look.

"Beck, there is a lot that you don't know. Please, you would be so much better off without knowing." she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you're the boyfriend." the intruder said, flashing Beck a smirk. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"Don't!" Jade cried.

"I'm Jet. Jet West. Jade's brother."

It was then that the tears Jade had stored in her eyes, poured onto the cemetery ground.

**(A/N: Finally, an update from me! Enjoy chapter 21!)**

**~ Marnie**


	22. The Stars Witnessed

**Last time on 'At First Sight'… **

_"Listen, Jade, I-" Beck started, but was interrupted not long after._

_"Jade." a strong voice called from behind Jade. The two teens turned to see a taller teenaged boy, with dark hair and pale skin. He was clad in a completely black suit and what seemed to be very expensive looking pair of shoes, Rolex, and so on._

_He was shocked when he heard Jade let out the ghost of a gasp. Her hand that had been latched onto his had automatically been gripped with all of Jade's might._

_"Jade?" he repeated again, but in the tone of a question. He walked closer to her, and Jade backed up into Beck's chest._

_"Please, leave." she told him in a broken voice. "You aren't welcome here."_

_"Gerard called me, Jade." he told her, and then looking to Beck in confusion. "Who's this?" he asked, nodding to Beck._

_"None of your business." Jade snapped, gripping Beck's hand tighter, even if it was possible._

_"Jade?" Beck asked. Jade turned around so her back was to the stranger, and gave Beck a pleading look._

_"Beck, there is a lot that you don't know. Please, you would be so much better off without knowing." she said, tears welling in her eyes._

_"I'm guessing you're the boyfriend." the intruder said, flashing Beck a smirk. "Allow me to introduce myself."_

_"Don't!" Jade cried._

_"I'm Jet. Jet West. Jade's brother."_

_It was then that the tears Jade had stored in her eyes, poured onto the cemetery ground._

"Jade," Another voice interrupted her quiet sobs. Jade turned her head to find her Uncle, with a worry some frown plastered on his face, rushing towards the three.

"Why did you call him?" Jade asked, trying not to let her voice crack through her tears. It seemed to be getting harder by the second to do so. She wanted to scream, or run away, or both, but then she felt something on the small of her back. Something warm and comforting. She automatically knew it was Beck.

"I- I thought you would want a blood relative here. Somebody who loved Elli as much as you did." He told her, placing his hand on her shoulder in order to calm her down.

"In case you forgot Jade, Elli was like a sister to me too." Jet boasted from the side, a cocky grin playing at his lips.

"You haven't seen her in years you son of a bitch!" she exclaimed, pushing away from Gerard and Beck to approach her distant brother. His smirk only got wider at her anger, like her break down was amusing to him.

Beck was honestly disgusted with the way Jet seemed to treat Jade. If Jade was correct, how dare he approach her at one of her most vulnerable times and lie like that? Then there was the sense of confusion that poured out of his ears. Wasn't her entire family supposed to be dead?

"Jet" a feminine voice called. Jet looked over his shoulder to find his Aunt Ainslee, who was too busy watching to make sure that Jade wasn't going to pounce on her older brother.

"Ainslee." He stated in greeting.

"Jet, this isn't a good time for a family reunion." She warned him, stepping to his side to take Jade in her arms and guide her into Beck's welcoming ones. Once making sure her niece was secure, she faced her nephew, a glare in her eyes.

"How dare you come here?" Jade called to her brother from her spot in Becks arms. He attempted to pull her back as much as he could, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering sweet nothings into her hair, trying to get her to calm. As he suspected, it didn't work. She continued to thrash about, attempting to free herself from her restraints. There was no way in hell that he was going to show up Elli's funeral and get away with it.

"Again, Jade, I loved Elli just as much as you did. I would be a horrible person if I missed her funeral. I would also be a horrible person if I didn't come to support you." He told her, ignoring his aunt attempting to shush him.

"Tell me Jet," Jade asked, pushing herself out of Beck's arms and past Ainslee. "Tell me the last time you were there for me? Can you even do that?" she asked.

Jet's eyes focused in on Jades, shooting a death glare at the best of his ability. Jade smiled in triumph, completely forgetting that her brother, whom she hasn't seen in years, had just crashed her best friends funeral.

"That's exactly what I thought. Silence." She finished, turned and pushed past Ainslee, Gerard, and finally, Beck.

The four watched as Jade sped up and walked straight into the foggy horizon.

_That night…_

"You know, you should at least call your uncle. Just to let him know you're okay." Beck told the girl in his arms, staring up at the stars. He smoothed some of the stray hairs that were playing in front of her eyes to the side of her face. He watched carefully as her eyes seemed not to blink, and only to watch the dark skies with the stars gleaming and dancing.

"He doesn't even deserve that much." Jade replied.

When Beck had found her, she was at his RV. Well, more like sitting on the steps of his RV drenched from the rain that had started back up after she had left the cemetery. For the first time in their relationship, Beck knew exactly what to do. He brought her inside, and helped her change into a pair of sweat pants and his black and red checked shirt that she always said she loved him in. Once the rain stopped, Beck had pulled her outside with a few blankets and pillows, and helped her onto the roof of the RV, where they stayed in each other's arms and explored the sky.

"Jade," Beck continued. "I'm pretty sure your uncle never meant for this to happen."

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen, Beck." She responded, relaxing into his arms.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, pulling her closer into his chest.

"Anything." She told him, closing her eyes in the slightest.

"That day," he started. "In the Asphalt Café, when we argued-"

"Ugh, do we even need to talk about that?" she interrupted him, rolling off of his body so they were laying side by side. Beck turned his head to see that she hadn't even been phased, and went right back to watching the sky.

"Yes, we do." He told her. "Any way, When the video went up on the Slap, Cat told me something. Something that I want to know more about." He finished. He watched as Jade's eyes grew into saucers. Did she know what he was going to ask her already?

"And what was it that Cat told you?" she asked.

"She told me about your family. Your real family." He asked, his nerves seemingly all coming to a head at once.

"What about them?" she snapped.

"That- they- um." He tried to speak, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'died'.

"That they what Beck?" she pushed, finally making eye contact with the boy next to her.

"Do I really need to say it?" He asked her, his eyes focusing in on hers.

"I'm guessing this is about my family being 'dead' right?" she told him, her eyes finally softening until her glare was nonexistent. Beck could finally breathe when she seemed to relax in the slightest.

"Yeah," he started. "But what about Jet?"

Jade ripped her gaze away from Beck and stared down at her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Beck watched her as she played with stray strings along the leg of her jeans. For some reason, he was mesmerized by her actions. Whenever she had been in her most vulnerable state, or right now, in her most calmed state, he saw the most of her beauty come out. The way her hair fell into her eyes, how her milky white skin glowed in the moonlight, everything about her was enticing.

"So, who told you about my family?" she asked him, attempting to avoid the subject.

"Cat did, and you didn't answer my question." He said, pointedly.

"And you believed her?" she cut in, meeting his eyes once more with a glare. Beck was confused at this. Of course he would believe Cat. Why wouldn't he? She seemed to know everything about Jade, just like Jade knew everything about her.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm sure you have already heard most of the rumors about me, why would you think this one was true if you didn't hear it directly from me?" her voice softened a bit, scaring Beck in the slightest.

"What are you talking about?" he said, taking her hand in his, in attempt to keep her calm so she didn't have a fit.

"What I'm saying, Beck," she said, pulling her hand away from his and standing up. Beck gasped to himself as she stood. The darkness of their surroundings made her skin look like a porcelain dolls, and her dark hair flew all around her head thanks to the wind. Her standing position made Beck see her standing next to the moon, as if she was flying.

"Is that not everything you hear about me is true. Things have happened to me that nobody knows about, and there are things that have never happened that everybody seems to know. For some reason, I am the most interesting thing that people can think to talk about. And I hate it more than anything. I'm not a toy. I'm not living just for entertainment. If I was, I would have ended my life long before I met you."

"Jade," Beck interrupted. "Please, don't say that." He asked her, bringing himself to stand as well.

"You don't know anything about me, Beck. I'm not the kind of person who doesn't take the things people say to heart. I have tried so hard to stop crying about the stuff they say, and to start crying about important things. But anymore, all I think about are the cruel things people say about me. Do you want to know why that's all I do?" she asked him, carefully walking closer to him, to make sure she didn't slip and fall of the roof.

"Because ever since I met you, all I wanted was for you to not hear the things people say. I didn't want you subjected to them, to me. But then I thought, maybe if you did hear those things about me, you wouldn't want to deal with me. Then I met you, the real you, and I showed you who I really was, and I was afraid I was too late. That you had already heard everything. So I tried giving up, but I just couldn't. I couldn't let you slip away from me without a fight." She finished, deeply breathing.

Beck was shocked. Did Jade really think that he wouldn't want her because of rumors? He was a better person than that, well, at least he thought he was.

"Jade," he said, approaching her and taking her face in his hands. Reflexively, she brought her hands to rest on his wrists. "They are called rumors for a reason. Half of the people who hear them don't believe them. Including me." At his words, Jade's eyes became glassy and filled with tears. She let her head hide itself in Becks chest, letting his wrap his arms around her body in attempt to comfort her. Letting her tears freely fall, she felt the safest at that moment. In Beck's arms, on his roof.

"They aren't dead." She mumbled into his chest. "They living a nice life. Without me. In New York."

"I'm sorry." He told her, kissing her head softly, holding her tighter.

"They killed him Beck." She cried, pulling her head away from his chest to look into his warm brown eyes. "Jet isn't my only brother. A while back, there was an accident. My little brother is gone because of them. They killed Jex."

"Jade, calm down." Beck told her, lowering his hands to her sides as she began to hyperventilate.

"Beck, they killed him!" she screamed, throwing herself back into his arms.

And in that second, the stars witnessed as Jade West tore herself apart.

**(A/N: This is the chapter where most of Jades demons come back to her from her past. I mentioned a while ago that this story was going to contain a lot of drama from bullying and rumors, and this is where that comes in. I honestly was just going to have Beck and Jade just laying on Becks bed, but then I thought of the last line with the stars, and I thought it would be more of an intimate moment if they were underneath the moon and the stars, so there you go. Enjoy!) **

**~Marnie**


	23. yet another authors note

Hey everyone,

I Just wanted to let you know that I am very sorry about not updating. Some of you may know that I ended up in the hospital after getting hit by a car, and I didn't really have the chance to write. But now that i am better, I will be updating more.

Love,

Marnie


End file.
